Piper's Confession
by SexySkyla66
Summary: I need a sequel idea. If any of you have read or will read my story and have an idea for a sequel, Please tell me. It will be appricated. This is an A/P, S/P, 1-way DA/P and F/OC!The story is better than the summary if you're into sappy love/hurt stories.
1. Piper's Dream

The night sky lit up with the light of a thousand fireworks. Piper's orange eyes reflected the light like a perfect mirror. Her face lit up with a small smirk combined with the fireworks. Piper felt the rough cloth she sat on under her fingers. She looked sideways to find Finn and Junko up to their usual tricks. They were whispering to each other on the other side of the Condor. Piper seen with each firework blast, Finn's face split into an even bigger smile than before. She chuckled silently with them for a while.

"Of course," Piper said barely audible even though no one was around her. "They probably have a plan against Stork, like usual." Her gaze shifted from the two giggling co-workers to thirty feet in front of them. She seen Stork's outline with each burst. Piper squinted to see a smile lying across his face.

"Wow," Piper whispered. "When do you see that? The things you see when you don't have a camera…" She trailed off, her eyes darting back to Double Trouble and the flurry of activity happening. She flipped over onto her stomach, deciding that this is just too good to pass up. Finn's blond hair streaked around the wallop as they appeared to have a huge thing in their hands. Piper's eyes caught the edge of the thing when the night lit up once more. It had "Property of…" in very nice writing. It hit her. That must be the bucket she put under the sink earlier that day. It was a very long day with no attacks cause of the holiday. It was the first day of summer. Piper spent the day cleaning up.

"How did they find it?" She wondered but decided to see what they were going to do with it. She faintly heard Junko and Finn's suppressed laughter from across the Condor. Her eyes flashed back to Stork. It appeared as if he hadn't heard it at all. She smirked as she watched Junko and Finn get closer and closer to Stork. Junko raised the bucket above Stork's head and tipped it. Green oozing stuff sloshed out onto Stork's head. Piper watched as Stork cringed under the ooze and seen Finn's face light up with laughter.

"FINN! JUNKO!" She heard Stork scream as Finn and Junko streaked across the Condor, heading straight for her. Piper dive-rolled out of the way as they ran past her. Finn flew over her blanket, not stopping once. Junko hit a bump in the blanket and landed flat on his face, skidding a couple of inches before stopping. Piper grimaced at the sound of impact. Even though Stork had a slow start and was on the other side of the Condor, he pounced on Junko as soon as he fell. Piper looked happily on the scene as Stork attempted to wrestle Junko but was thrown off with a single move. Junko rolled over in a fit of roaring laughter making him unable to stand.

"Junko, do you mind getting off my blanket, please?" Junko nodded, unable to talk and rolled his way off the blanket. "Thank you." Junko, once again, nodded as Finn made his way over roaring as loud as Junko.

"Did you see that?" Finn's words edgy from the suppressed chortle. "It was like 'eww' and 'gross' at the same time. Chica-cha."

Piper laughed "Yes, Finn, I was watching. Nice going." Piper hi-fived Finn.

"What?!" Stork said, giving piper a look of disgust. "I thought you had a better taste in this stuff."

"Stork, it's the first day of summer. Lighten up." Stork grimaced and walked back to his spot with Junko and Finn following close behind.

"Hey, want some company?" a familiar voice said. Piper smirked and turned to the right to see Aerrow and Radarr come toward her. "So what was that all about?"

"Oh, Junko and Finn played a prank on Stork again. Nothing new!" Aerrow smiled and Piper smiled back. Radarr looked back from one to the other, contorted and ran over to Stork, Junko, and Finn.

"Where's Radarr going?" Aerrow asked. Piper shrugged and laid back down on her blanket. Aerrow joined her and they watched the end of the fireworks together. Blue, green, red, and silver shone on Piper's face creating a different and beautiful hue each time. "Piper…"

"Yes, Aerrow…" Piper said sitting up to stare Aerrow in the face. His emerald eyes seemed say everything he couldn't. She leaned in and…



Piper opened her orange eyes to see a metal roof staring back at her. She swung her legs over her bedside, her pitch black shirt reaching mid-thigh. She stretched her arms up stroking her midnight blue hair in the process. It stood awry in the usual way and Piper sighed.

"It never stays the way I want it to." She jumped off the bed and walked over to a cracked mirror. The dresser beneath the mirror held many random knickknacks including a rare purple crystal she found a few days ago. It emitted a light pulsing glow which filled the entire room when it's dark outside. She sighed and looked into the mirror again, picking up a brush in the process. She pulled it through her hair and placed her headband in it. Satisfied with the look, she nodded and pulled on the usual clothes. She stepped through her door and strolled toward the bridge when suddenly a hand came out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. Piper went to scream but the other hand came up to smother her mouth and extinguished her voice.

"Piper, calm down. It's me." Aerrow's voice whispered in her ear. She went limp in his arm. He let go of her and led her to a side hallway.

"Why did you do that?"

"Just wanted to get your attention. You do remember what day it is?"

"No, what day is it?" Piper said uninterested.

"It's the first day of summer." Piper's eyes widened. "What's the matter, Piper?"

"Umm, I think you should listen to the dream I had last night." Aerrow looked at her funny. "Follow me." Aerrow shrugged and followed Piper down to the engine room. The engine room was hot and there was a constant buzz of crystal energy. Piper smiled at the thing she does best. Aerrow shut the door with a soft whoosh and Piper turned around.

"What's up, Piper? You can tell me anything."

"Sit down and I'll tell you everything." Aerrow sat and Piper started. "It all started on the first day of summer…"


	2. Stork's Head

"So that's it

So that's it?" Aerrow said confusion set on his face after Piper explained.

"Yeah, I woke up right after that."

"Well, this is weird."

"Yeah, I know, right?" They waited in silence, hoping for the other one to say something first. Piper finally spoke up. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, let's just see how the day rolls out, ok?" Piper nodded. "So shall we head for the bridge?"

"I thought you'd never ask," She said a twisted smile on her face. "Besides, it's getting hot in here." Piper pulled at the neck of her shirt. Aerrow smirked and opened the door and a rush of cold air came in but that's not the only thing that came in. Finn's face smacked the ground with such impact that Piper could hear it.

"Finn, how long were you standing there?" Aerrow asked, his emerald eyes shooting daggers into Finn's piercing blue ones.

"Oh, you know, long enough to get an idea of what you guys were talking about," He brushed off and turned to Piper. "So does Stork beat Junko and me up or what?" Piper thought about it for a while.

"No, I don't think so. There was no screaming coming from your way after that." Finn pumped the air in enthusiasm.

"Chica-cha! Sweet tonight is going to be so much fun!" Finn turned on a dime and headed back to the bridge. Piper chuckled silently as Aerrow got to his feet and extended his hand to her.

"Thank you." Piper said as she took his hand in her.

"No problem," Aerrow said smiling. They walked down the hall hand in hand until they got closer to the bridge. The bridge door whooshed open and Piper let go of Aerrow's hand. Aerrow's smile faded slightly but never really disappeared. He walked into the bridge and the door closed in a hurry.

"So guys, what's new?"

"Not much." Junko piped up, a sandwich visible in his grasp. "It's just Stork keeps whispering to himself but nothing out of the ordinary." He stuffed the sandwich in his mouth and continued to play cards with Finn, who had a look of concentration on his face.

"Finn," Aerrow asked with a laugh hidden in his voice. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, no worries." Finn exclaimed, his voice muddled with the pure determination set in his eyes. Piper laughed silently as Aerrow made his way over to the helmsman.

"Stork, what's up?"

"So…much…doom," Stork whispered sending chills down Aerrow's and Piper's backs. "Don't…know…what…to…do."

"Stork, are you ok?" Piper asked stepping closer to him. Stork jumped away in a flurry of swinging fists, none of which were able to hit her. "Stork…" The Merb grabbed the front of her shirt with hawk-like ferocity. Piper struggled a bit and loosened the grip.

"You don't understand! Something extremely awful is about to happen and all of you are acting like it's a game." Stork pointed toward the table where Radarr had just joined. Finn's face was set in a silent agony as Junko and he watched half of their chips fall into Radarr's hands. Radarr's face lit up quite a bit as he shoveled the poker chips toward himself.

"How is this possible?" Piper heard Finn say as he drank his soda. "I got beat by a… What are you?" Finn asked Radarr with a confused look on his face. Radarr smiled and continued to shovel the chips toward himself with Junko helping him. Finn shook his head and finished his soda, chucking it into the garbage bin without even looking.

"Nice shot." Aerrow said.

"Nothing to it." Finn exclaimed, a look of disgust set permanently on his face. "I just wish I was that good with poker." He looked sulkily at Radarr who had a perfect smile radiating from him. Aerrow and Piper laughed and turned toward Stork who was white-knuckling the wheel with pure fear.

"Stork, you just need to settle down." Aerrow exclaimed. Piper shook her head in agreement. Stork's wide black eyes deflated a tiny bit but his grip on the wheel did not loosen. "You're going to be fine. We're all here for you." Stork looked around to find Piper smiling back, Junko waved hi, Radarr made funny noise as he sorted his chips into piles, and Finn gave a small wave back sucking back another soda. Stork's face twitched slightly at the lips and Aerrow gave a big smile in return. Piper sauntered closer to them

"Maybe you just need a break."

"Yeah," Finn said jumping up from the table in turn knocking over Radarr's perfect pile of chips. Radarr scowled as he set off to find all of his chips. "And I have the perfect idea to help Stork take a break. Let's have a marksman contest!" Aerrow smiled and Junko waved his fists in sheer delight. Piper smiled at her crewmates.

"Whatever you say." Stork said as Finn pounced upon him and urged him to walk faster to the deck. Junko and Radarr followed suit. Aerrow stopped halfway to the door and turned to see piper rubbing her arm in discomfort.

"Aren't you coming?" Aerrow asked in the softest voice which was barely a whisper though it carried through the bridge clearly.

"Um, yeah," Piper said with a twisted smile. "I just want to clean up before I go up there." Piper turned her back toward him. Aerrow shrugged and walked through the bridge doors. A small whoosh indicated that Aerrow had left the room. Piper let a small smirk fall on her face and it played there for a while before it faded.

"I might as well get started before I show Finn up… like usual." Piper said finding a big bucket under the sink. She smiled and made her way toward Junko and Finn's bedroom. She slowly backed her way into their room and turned around. Her smile faded slowly as the door shut. Their room was a disaster area. They also had remains of pranks strewn across the floor and pictures of their capers painted the walls. Stork was in nearly every photo taken. Piper laughed silently as she kicked a piece of clothing across the room into the laundry basket.

"This might take me a while." She sighed as she sat her bucket on the floor and picked another piece of clothing off the floor.


	3. Marksmanship

"Finally!" Piper exclaimed as she wiped her brow with a dry rag. Finn and Junko's room tried to look better with masking the mess. Even after Piper's attempt to straighten it up, little pieces of mess stuck randomly from places. Clothing still lay in piles on the floor, though Piper took the liberty of sorting them into colour/ white piles. Piper smiled at her handiwork.

"I never thought I'd get this sorted out." She said as she kicked the color pile causing it to topple over. "Well, I might as well see what the guys are doing." Piper ambled toward the bridge. The door whooshed open and Piper glided through silently leaving only a sense of her presence there. She smiled at the sparkling bridge and replaced the bucket back underneath the sink.

"Time to head on up." Piper said smirking at the thought of what she accomplished.

Meanwhile…

"You cheat!" Junko exclaimed as Finn took down his target. It was hidden behind a few boxes forty feet away, only a tiny bit peeking from it. Finn smiled devilishly and turned to Stork.

"So, are you having fun yet?" Finn asked a permanent smile glued onto his face.

"Yeah," Stork said in a dark tone. "If you consider watching a showboat beat you at everything fun, than yes I am having fun. So… much…fun." Finn shrugged his shoulders and continued to pick off each of Junko's targets. Junko growled slightly as he set off to find his targets, now scattered by Finn.

"So Aerrow, How about it?" Finn said holding up another energy crossbow. Aerrow smirked and took the bow with gusto.

"Don't be angry when i beat you." Finn smiled and they began their contest. Finn's quick trigger finger shot down all the targets on the left hand side but Aerrow's quick eye left no right side targets standing. Finn looked up from his scope.

"Who won?" Aerrow shrugged his shoulders. Junko, Stork and Raddar went looking for the missing targets. Several minutes later and one soda less, thanks to Finn, Junko and Stork were back with the targets in their hands and counting them out.

"Fifteen." Junko shouted giving a thumbs up to Finn.

"Well," Stork started in a low voice. "I have fifteen as well." Finn's smile faded three shades and he turned to Aerrow.

"So, how are we going to solve this one?" Aerrow shrugged his shoulders.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" The deck door whooshed open to show Piper with a smirk on her face.

"What's the matter, boys?"Finn opened his mouth to explain but Junko beat him to it.

"Finn and Aerrow are tied at fifteen a piece and we ran out of targets," Piper contemplated as Junko spoke. "We don't know who should win." Piper chuckled at the dilemma and turned toward the pile of targets. Her orange eyes quickly searched the pile with accuracy before turning back to Junko.

"You guys haven't found my target yet."

"What?!"

"I set a target hidden on this deck. I always hit it when i practice my shooting but it never falls because i welded it to the wall." Finn's eyes searched the room. "I mean, i can see it from here but I'm not telling you where. Whoever hits it first wins the contest, okay?"

"Sure."

"Fine by me." Finn said, his face set in determination the smile wiped completely from his face.

"Well, on your marks, gentleman." Piper said. With that, Both Aerrow and Finn raised their crossbow. "Get set, GO!" Silence hit the crew like a tidal wave as both Aerrow's and Finn's eyes darted through out the whole deck. Finn's eyes quickly darted around the room while Aerrow's eyes slowly scanned the deck looking for the target. He scanned over Junko's target spot and hovered for a moment, a perplexed look on his face. Several feet above the spot, a dull grey trash can lid hung in the air. A light bulb popped in Aerrow's head and he took aim. Finn's eyes darted to Aerrow and seen him aiming for something. In a split second, Finn's crossbow was aiming at the exact same target. Pow Pow. Both Aerrow's and Finn's crossbow went off and two arrows intertwined with each other before Aerrow's arrow hit a split second before Finn's.

"Aerrow wins!" Piper exclaimed and Finn's shoulders slumped.

"How did that happen?"

"I was a bit quicker with my trigger finger, Finn." Aerrow said, a twisted smile on his face. "I still don't know how that happened."

"I'm done." Finn exclaimed.

"No you're not, you still have to face me." Piper said taking Aerrow's crossbow from him. Finn smirked and lifted his energy crossbow. "Oh, by the way, my target is only for ties, ok?" Finn nodded and took aim. Stork smiled at piper as she took her stance near Finn.

"Ready," Aerrow, Stork, and Junko said. Piper and Finn brought their scopes up and aimed. "Get set, Go!"


	4. Confrontation

After several contests, some rematches against Finn and a nail-biting finish with Stork, Piper beat out everybody on the deck including Raddar. Piper blew the end of the crossbow for dramatics and turned to Finn who was sitting on the floor, sweat slowly dripping down his face.

"Had enough?" Piper asked leaning down to Finn's level. Finn raised his hand and put it in her face. Mumbled words came out of Piper's mouth and she sat down, a huff stuck on her face.

"I'm done with Miss I-can-do-everything-better-than-Finn." A shrill mocking voice erupted from Finn. "I want to do something fun now." He whined pulling on Aerrow's shirt. Aerrow plucked him off his shirt and turned toward the rest of the crew.

"So..." Aerrow started rubbing the back of his head. "Where to?" Junko jumped up at once; naming off places so rapidly that no one could understand him. "Junko, settle down! Now, we'll go around the room and everyone will name off a place where they want to go. Piper, you start." Piper looked at him shocked.

"Why do I have to go first?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. Aerrow looked at her with big eyes.

"You know the rules. Ladies first." She rolled her eyes and thought for a minute.

"Um… I don't know. Terra Neon?" Aerrow turned to Stork.

"I'll go wherever Piper's going." Stork said in his usual neutral undertone yet something more was underneath it. Aerrow gave Stork a fleeting look and turned to both Junko and Finn.

"I want to go on ALL the rides." Junko said excitedly.

"I'm not going anywhere without Junko so Terra Neon, here we come." Finn exclaimed. Realization ran over Finn and he pulled Junko down to his level. A flurry of whispers swam around their heads and Junko's face lit up. He nodded once and they both ran out of the room, leaving Stork confused.

"Where are those guys going?" Piper shrugged her shoulders a smirk playing on her face.

"It's down to you, pal," Aerrow said as Raddar brought his head out of the bowl. "What do you say about going to Terra Neon?" Raddar nodded his head and pulled a huge punch bowl across the table. Aerrow turned to Piper and Stork. "Well, that's settled. Off to Terra Neon, I guess."

"Yeah," Piper said a huge smile breaking across her face. "This is going to be so much fun. I'll direct the Condor in that direction, if it's ok with you, Stork?" Stork nodded and Piper rushed out of the room. Aerrow glared at the back of Stork's head as he watched Piper leave. When Stork turned, Aerrow was shocked. Stork had a wide grin on his face.

_"Something's not right_._"_Aerrow thought. "_Stork never smiles. I must have something in my eyes." _Aerrow shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Aerrow opened his eyes to find Stork looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Aerrow exclaimed waving off Stork's hand.

"Well, I should probably go see how Piper's doing." Stork turned around and took a step forward before Aerrow felt a ripping rage consume him. He gasped for breath but it seemed like little oxygen actually made it in his lungs. The rage acted up and he screamed.

"NO!" Stork turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"I need to know one thing," Aerrow exclaimed clutching his chest so that the ripping subsided a bit. Stork was silent and Aerrow looked up. He was waiting for Aerrow to say something. "What's with you and Piper?" Stork lost all colour in his face.

"There's nothing with us." Stork said a nervous edge to his voice. Aerrow's emerald eyes turned into slits and he glared into Stork's dark ones. Something was lying beneath the usual paranoia and Aerrow was determined to find out what.

"Do you... love her?" Stork stood in shock, looking at Aerrow with a ridiculous glare. Aerrow gave him a half-hearted smile but Stork never returned it. He glared at Aerrow and Aerrow shivered.

"That's my business and nobody else's," Stork said, the darkness coming off his voice like syrup. Aerrow shivered. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be busy navigating the Condor toward Happy-Fun-Sunshine-land." Stork turned toward the door on the deck and took another step.

"Stop!" Stork obeyed but didn't attempt to turn around. " Are you mad at me?" Stork laughed flatly.

"No, Aerrow, not at all." Stork exclaimed his voice too sweet to be truthful.

"Ok, that was a stupid question but i don't want you to stay mad at me." Stork's shoulders fell an inch and he turned around, his face soften by defeat.

"I'm not mad at you but you just triggered something in me and i didn't mean most of the words I said." Aerrow looked at him with a perplexed look on his face.

"Most?!"

"Most!" Stork grinned. "To answer your question, you can figure it out by yourself but please don't tell anyone." Aerrow nodded and Stork smiled wider. He turned on the ball of his left foot and walked toward the deck door. It whoosed open and Stork disappeared. Silence hit Aerrow and the ripping subsided to a low growl in his chest.

_"I think we're in for a little ride tonight_."


	5. Terra Neon

The Condor's engine cut several feet away from the edge of Terra Neon. The grapples deployed and the Condor hung silently beneath the surface of Terra Neon. Inside the condor, however, the atmosphere was far from quiet. Finn and Junko's energy for the last four hours finally bubbled over and the whole crew smiled but nobody smiled as wide as Stork, his teeth clearly showing. Both Finn and Junko were shocked, thinking that Stork figured out their secret. Piper was just as confused as Finn, her confusion showing through mixed giddy emotions. Aerrow smirked at the merb understanding a little bit of the reason.

"Well, who's up for a little fun and games?" Aerrow asked. Junko and Finn gave a high-five to each other and Piper gave a thumb up. "Stork," Aerrow said turning to the merb. "How about you?"

"Sure, Aerrow," He said the smile never leaving his face. Aerrow sighed.

"_Maybe he's forgiven me_?" Aerrow thought hope filling him. The ripping from that afternoon never left. It just sat there, growling at anyone who dared to get it mad. Aerrow threw up twice claiming that he ate something bad.

"Let me just get some things first. Meet you guys up there in a minute." Aerrow nodded and Stork rushed out of the bridge. As soon as the bridge door shut, Finn spoke up.

"What's with Stork? He's never this happy."

"I know," Piper exclaimed a worried look on her face. "I hope he's not sick."

"I think if he was sick," Aerrow started. "He would tell us. Come on; let's head up to the deck." Piper, Finn, Junko, and Raddar nodded their heads and filed out of the bridge one by one. Ten minutes later and a round of soda, courtesy of Finn once more, the deck doors opened and Stork walked in, his outline distorted by his protective gear. Piper giggled slightly as Finn and Junko gawked at him.

"Stork," Piper spoke, chuckles breaking her voice. "Are you sure you need all of that stuff?"

"You can't be too safe." Stork beamed. He had on an inflatable tube around him, several pots and pans hung idle on him with string. He had a home-made helmet on and it sat slightly tilted to the right. Piper laughed once more and attempted to speak. She succeeded.

"Please, Stork," She said walking toward him. "Take off the gear. No one's going to hurt you tonight." She gently untied each piece of string and let the pots and pans fall to the ground. Stork was paralyzed by Piper's actions. Aerrow looked on with an unexpected glare and the monster inside him roared loudly. It was oxygen-depriving and the harder he gasped, the less oxygen he got.

"Aerrow?" Piper asked her face full of concern.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me!" Aerrow snarled and Piper took a step back. His action dawned on him and Aerrow stepped toward Piper and she cowered back. "I'm sorry." Piper's orange eyes widened and she stepped toward him.

"It's ok. I understand." Aerrow gasped.

"_Does she know my secret?_" Aerrow thought but he looked deeper into her eyes and seen no understanding, just compassion. He sighed and relaxed his tense shoulders. "Let's get this show on the road, guys." They nodded and got on their skimmers, Stork deciding to jump on Junko's skimmer. They each took off, Aerrow's skimmer first. Ten seconds of weightlessness followed the drop off the deck before Raddar finally hit the change button. A few minutes and couple of tricks later, the Storm Hawks' skimmers touched ground on Terra Neon. The horizon was lit dully by all of the lights in the amusementpark. Piper's eyes lit brightly as she scanned the horizon. Behind her, Finn and Junko's excitement broke from it's chains.

"Let's go." Finn screamed and Junko and him bolted past Aerrow running toward the front gate. Aerrow shook his head and lead his skimmer back to Stork who was having a hard time holding it up.

"Need some help?" Aerrow smirked and Stork gave a weak smile back.

"I'll be fine." Stork laughed and Piper came in between them with Finn and her skimmer.

"So guys, what are we going to do with these?"

"We'll just hide them in this bush." Aerrow said pushing his skimmer carefree into the tangle of branches. Stork and Piper followed suit and soon enough, all four of the skimmers were hidden from sight. Aerrow, Piper, and Stork looked happily their handiwork and walked toward the front gate.

"So where's Raddar?" Piper asked as they all walked side-by-side, Piper sandwiched between the two guys.

"Oh, i think he ran off with Junko and Finn. He was pretty hyper off all the junk food he ate." Piper nodded and they walked into the amusement park. Bright lights blinded them for a few long seconds. When the lights subsided, they watched Finn and Junko plow through the crowd, Raddar sitting proudly atop his shoulders. Pink erupted from Junko's face while gooey brown stuff covered Finn's jaw.

"Hey, guys." Junko exclaimed, the pink, fluffy substance moving with each word. "Oh, this?" Junko answered their asking looks. "It's called cotton candy. You should try some." He ripped a piece of his face and handed it to Piper. She grimaced and took it in her hands slowly bringing it to her mouth. It melted as soon as it touched her tongue and pure sugar ran down her throat like sand.

"This is good." Piper exclaimed. Aerrow ripped a piece off Junko's face and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Hey, it is good."

"Guys..." Stork exclaimed looking at a huge poster. "A fireworks show starts at midnight."

"What time is it, Piper?"

"9:24"

"That gives us..." Aerrow thought about it. "3 hours and 16 minutes. That gives us more than enough time to enjoy nearly every ride in this park."

"Better start now." Finn said turning on a dime.

"Wait, Finn," he stopped halfway into a bolt. "What's on your face?"

"It's caramel! It's sweet and sticky like cotton candy." She reached out and touched his face. It was tacky, sheer sign that it was sitting there for a while.

"Yeah, that looks... good." Piper exclaimed. "well guys, we should probably start." Finn, Junko, and Raddar bolted into the crowd as soon as the words left her mouth. Piper turned to Aerrow and Stork. "Shall we?" They nodded and all three of them disappered into the crowd, a smile erupting from their faces.


	6. Time Heals Nothing

"Time."

"10:15" Piper replied, not really caring about who asked. Aerrow nodded and the roller coaster that she, Aerrow, and Stork were on reached the peak. It tittered carefully on the edge and Piper gasped. With the gasp, it tittered too far forward and the front cart disappeared in a flash. Weightlessness enveloped all three of them. Piper's face was turning red from holding her breath; Aerrow's face was stuck in a gleeful smile, and Stork's face was stuck in a mixed happy/scared look. The car twisted and turned violently and Piper's red face turned to a sick shade of green. The roller coaster stopped abruptly and the restraints over their shoulders loosened. Both Aerrow and Stork grabbed Piper's arm. They shot little glares at each other before laughing and dragging Piper out of the seat.

"That was awesome." Aerrow exclaimed as they let go of her and she dropped her head, gasping for clean air. Piper brought her head up and looked at Aerrow and Stork.

"That was… intense." She looked back down at her feet to keep from falling over. She chanced her luck and looked up at Stork. "So Stork, was that enough fun for you?" Stork blushed deeply and kicked a rock at his feet. Piper didn't seem to notice; she was too busy trying to keep her balance. She wobbled, unsteady on her feet, and she fell backward. Soft arms broke her fall and she looked up. Aerrow's sparkling emerald eyes stared at her with deep emotion. The monster in his chest purred in approval. She blushed and looked down at her clothes. He threw her up and she landed on her feet. Stork's face darkened for a split second but returned to the borrowed happy smile Finn and Junko passed on.

"What shall we on next, guys?" Stork said scanning the horizon for the next ride.

"How about the spinning teacups?" Aerrow suggested and Piper's face turned a deeper shade of green.

"How about we sit down at a café for a while before the teacups?" Piper said gulping down the sour taste in her mouth. Aerrow and Stork exchanged comical looks and nodded, letting Piper lead the way to the closest outdoor café. They took a seat at one of the empty tables and a waitress popped out of nowhere, eye prowling Aerrow hungrily. Piper glared.

"Hey ya, folk," She exclaimed, a deep southern accent thickening her speech. "What can I get y'all?" Piper spoke up before Stork or Aerrow could react.

"I'll get a coke, please, easy on the ice."

"Me too," Stork added. The waitress scrawled on a piece of pad paper. She turned to Aerrow but Stork stopped her. "Do you happen to have Merb Cabbage?" The waitress grimaced at him and cleared her throat.

"Um, sorry. We don't supply stuff like Merb Cabbage around these parts."

"Well than, I'll just get a coke." Stork sulked, his mood became sulky.

"Stork," Piper whispered. "Stay positive." He smiled at her words and Aerrow's monster growled. He grasped his chest and the waitress looked at him with concern.

"You okay, darling?" she asked, her accent thick as syrup.

"Yeah, i think i just need something to eat." He waved off her helping hand. She stood straight and waited. " I'll get a coke as well, along with a big plate of cyclonain french fries, please." Her eyes brightened up and she scrawled quickly on her pad.

"It'll be here in a minute," She said turning to Aerrow. "Don't you worry, darling. These fries are on the house." Aerrow went to reply but she disappeared as quick as she appeared.

"Strange women." Stork murmured. Piper nodded and turned her attention to Aerrow. Stork's face darkened deeply but he smiled to keep the illusion alive.

"So," Piper asked, her eyes darkening. "What do you think of our waitress? Pretty friendly, right?"

"Yeah, but she seems to be too clingy to me. I don't care for her much but she's bringing us some french fries that are on the house." Piper smiled at Aerrow's sudden excitement and relaxed. The waitress appeared one minutes later, like promised, and handed out the three cokes and the plate of french fries.

"Hope you feel better." The waitress winked at Aerrow who grimaced back and disappeared into the incoming crowd. The french fries crunched happily with each bite. Piper munched on a couple and glanced into the crowd. Junko's hulking figure once more rammed through the crowds when he spotted Piper waving him down. His whole body appeared, a dazed Raddar sitting on his shoulders. Raddar jumped onto the table, groaned once and fell to his butt. Finn's skinny body protruded from the end of Junko's hand. His expression was shaken and he grabbed a seat next to Stork. Junko's, however, was completely different from his two companions. He was beaming from ear to ear.

"That was awesome, wasn't it guys?" Junko turned to Finn and Raddar, his smile contagious as it caught Finn's face and pulled on the edges of his mouth.

"Yeah, it was..." Finn's eyes caught the pile of french fries. He drooled and sat up. "Can i have some?" He turned to Aerrow. Aerrow nodded and Finn shoved a fist full of fries into his mouth. Aerrow and Piper giggled and caught each others glance. Aerrow's monster pulled on his chest wanting him to sit closer to Piper. Aerrow replied by moving three inches closer to Piper. It growled approvingly and Piper blushed, turning her face away from him. No one else seemed to notice, too amazed by Finn's ability to swallow the entire plate of fries. Finn burped and looked at Aerrow with drowsy eyes. "Thanks."

"Welcome," exclaimed Aerrow, eyeing the plate. "Though i didn't tell you to eat them all." Finn looked back at the empty plate. He blushed and gave Aerrow a shrug. Aerrow rolled his eyes and turned to Piper. "Time." Her face fell a tiny a bit but her smile never moved as she glanced down at her wrist. Her orange eyes looked up to Aerrow's emerald eyes which were studying her. She blushed and found her voice.

"11:34."Aerrow nodded and turned to the rest of the crew.

"We should probably head back to the Condor and find a spot where we can park it and watch the fireworks." Finn interrupted, his voice in a whining tone.

"What about the teacups?"

"Listen, I'll make a promise. Tomorrow, if we're not busy, we'll come back here and you can ride the teacups, okay?" Finn's face lit up and he shook Aerrow's hand quickly before letting go and running to the gates. Junko followed suit and disappeared, bringing Raddar along with him. "Let's head out, guys. They'll never find their skimmers without us." Piper grinned and Stork smirked. They sandwiched their way through the crowd and found Finn and Junko searching the land outside the front gate for their skimmers.

"This way, boys." Piper said leading them to the clump of bushes where their skimmers sat. A few minutes of untangling and flying toward the Condor, Aerrow set foot on the deck. "Feels nice to be home." Piper sighed and head for the bridge. Aerrow swooped to pick up his co-pilot who was in a deep sleep. Raddar crashed right after they touched the deck. Junko lifted Finn over his shoulder and placed him gently on the ground. Finn groaned and headed to the bathroom. Stork smiled at Finn's predicament.

"I hope Finn's okay." He said with a smug look on his face.

"I hope so too." Aerrow said quietly.

"Well, i'm headed up to the bridge. I found the perfect spot when we cruised back here and it looks like the Condor can fit on it." Stork disappeared. It left Junko, Aerrow and a snoring Raddar on the deck.

"Um, i'll take Raddar to his room and go check on Finn."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Aerrow whispered as Junko pulled Raddar out of his arms and disappeared. Suddenly the monster growled loudly and Aerrow clutched his chest again. "Can't you just leave me alone?" his mind answered in a sinister voice.

"_No, Aerrow. I'm part of you and you will not get rid of me."_

"Why are you bugging me? I've done nothing wrong to provoke you."

"_You did everything wrong, Aerrow. You let Piper slip through your fingers and now Stork is after her."_

"No way. Stork wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

_"You'd be surprise at what the heart can do to the most innocent person."_

"YOU LIE!"

_"No, i don't. I just call them like i see them."_

"Piper loves ME, you hear! ME! Not Stork." Aerrow's screams echoed off the deck wall.

_"She's confused and she feels as if Stork understands her. She starting to fall in..."_

_"_NO! Don't say that word. Anything but that word." His voice was defeated and the hole in his chest grew bigger. The ripping grew into shredding.

"_You still have a chance, Aerrow. She still has feelings for you."_

_"_Huh?" Aerrow's face was distorted in confusion.

"_Make your move tonight. You know you've wanted to since you first saw her. Tonight's your chance."_ Aerrow thought about it.

"I don't know if i can..."

"_You have to. You'll lose her forever if you don't." _The voice disappeared but the words etched into his skin. _"Lose her forever..." _


	7. Hearts Collide

"_Lose her forever!_" Aerrow's head echoed and the monster growled lowly at him. Finn's pale, green face drug past Aerrow in the hall and groaned slightly. Finn paid no attention to Aerrow as a sudden wave hit him and he ran for the bathroom, greener than ever. Junko followed a short way behind Finn, stopping when Aerrow's confused face past him. He turned back.

"Are you okay, Aerrow?" He nodded and Junko continued. "Where are you going?" Aerrow turned to Junko to see a concerned face studying him. It hit him.

"_I'm worrying the people around me! Think, Aerrow. I need to put on a show._" He stared at Junko. "Yeah, I'm okay," He said trying hard to keep the sketchiness out. "I'm just going to take a nap."

"I'll wake you up before the fireworks." Junko exclaimed, his concern melting into reassurance and Aerrow smiled at him. "Got to go check up on Finn." Aerrow nodded and Junko turned, sprinting down the hall to the bathroom. Aerrow looked down at his watch.

"11:40. Just enough for a quick nap." Aerrow reached his room and the door slipped open. He looked both ways down the hall and slipped into his room.

"Hi, Aerrow." He jumped and turned to find Piper sitting on his bed, playing with his jacket which hung at the end of it.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked blushing. She smiled and dropped the end of the jacket arm. She looked up and her orange eyes sparkled at him with such intensity that he turned away. When Aerrow chanced a look back, Piper was standing three feet away from him. "You know that you haven't answered my question, right?" Piper sighed and closed the space in between them. Aerrow sucked a mouthful of air and only got the sweet scent flowing off Piper. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"It's more fun to be quiet." Piper whispered interlinking her fingers in his. Aerrow's sight was lost deep in thought, imagining what his mind told him. Piper leaned into Aerrow's body and Aerrow breathed deeply, sucking in her scent like a sweet drink. She let go of his hands slowly and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled at the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, squeezing her tightly. The monster purred deeply, purily intent on her smell. He was about to lift her chin up when the door behind Aerrow opened. Her grip disappeared and she sat on his bed, toying around with the jacket sleeve again. Stork's body filled the doorway.

"Come in, Stork." Aerrow said, the heat in his room raising a couple of degrees. Stork's gaze shifted between Aerrow's flush face and Piper's indifference. His eyes darkened and the smile on his face faded completely.

"_Not here not now, please Stork._" Aerrow pleaded in his mind. Stork must have seen the pain in Aerrow's face for the darkness was lightened a few shades.

"The fireworks are starting in three minutes." Stork stated and the bed squeaked. Aerrow's head shifted slightly to see Piper pass him, her face in an indifferent stare.

"Talk to you later." She whispered lightly, brushing his arm slightly as she waltzed out of the room. Her scent faded but Aerrow sighed deeply, the chance slipping from his grip. Stork whispered something into Piper's ear and she nodded heading toward the deck. Stork sighed and stepped into the room, the door silently rolled to its' original position. Aerrow gulped and sat on his bed, waiting for the worst. He looked up to find Stork staring down upon him.

"You wanted to tell me something?" Aerrow asked, a weak smile producing on his face. Stork's indifferent face wiped it clean off and Aerrow waited.

"What was that all about?" Stork asked, darkness reeking havoc on his voice.

"All what about?"

"You know what." Stork's eyes darkened and Aerrow shivered. He continued. "You know how I feel about her and you do this to me. I thought I could trust you!"

"We didn't do anything, I swear!" Aerrow said standing up to look into Stork's dark eyes.

"I heard and seen EVERYTHING!" The last word came as a scream and Aerrow cringed. He straightened and stared into Stork's face. His monster growled angrily at Stork. Aerrow hissed and the monster retreated.

"That meant nothing." The monster stabbed his hole erupting extreme pain. Aerrow gasped and the pain subsided. Stork eyed him and snorted. Aerrow looked up to find Stork rolling his eyes.

"Oh, don't come up with that 'i hurt' nonsense. It's a load of crap." Aerrow glared and the monster purred in agreeing.

"You really think I FAKE this pain. I love Piper so much that it actually hurts to see her walk away from me. That and it hurts to watch you attempt to make a move on her."

"Oh, I forgot!" Stork said, his voice now pitch-black. "All the girls go for the hero-type like you, not some average person like me."

"I'm not a hero." Aerrow said.

"Look at her eyes! She tries so hard to get your attention but your leadership skills get in the way and you don't see her. She came crying to me one night, unloading the entire story on me. I felt sympathy for her but underneath, my heart told me something completely different. I ignored it, trying to be loyal to you but when i saw that you were still the same high-and-mighty leader, i acted upon my whims and let my emotions seep to her. She felt them and consoled me. She seen me in a different light, I could tell it in her eyes. When you confronted me earlier today, i lied to save you from the pain of knowing that Piper loves ME more than you." Aerrow's face dropped and the world imploded on itself.

"_My mind was right. She has fallen for him. I have to make my move tonight before Stork."_Tears streaked down his face. "This can't be happening." Aerrow whispered.

"It is and now it's a matter of time before she tells me everything." Stork's eyes glittered in joy.

"NO! I will find a way to stop that from happening if that's the last thing I do." Aerrow growled. Stork smiled and disappeared, footsteps falling lightly in the hall. Aerrow wiped the remainder of the tears, scratching his face in the process. His chest growled slightly and Aerrow bolted out of the room. Bursts of light erupted through the window illuminating his run in hues of green, red, blue, orange, and silver. He pushed himself faster as he turned the corner to the elevator. The elevator door opened and he dashed inside. He pushed the deck button ten times before the doors even started to close. After the short ride up, Aerrow dashed out and slowed to a walk. He spotted Piper lying down staring at Finn and Junko thirty feet ahead of him, carrying something big. He smiled and looked another thirty feet ahead of them. Stork's back faced him and he felt fury building inside of him. He dispeled it in a shake and headed toward the backside of Piper making sure that she wouldn't see him, not yet. Radarr ran up to him and jumped on his shoulder. Aerrow signaled him to be quiet and Radarr nodded his head. They snuck to the backside just in time to see Stork sulk away, Finn and Junko scurring behind him. Radarr jumped and followed them, winking back at Aerrow. Aerrow took a deep breath.

_"Well, here goes nothing_." Aerrow took a step toward Piper and cleared his throat.


	8. Abduction

"Hey, want some company?" A seductive voice whispered in Piper's ear. She quivered happily and turned to find Aerrow several feet away from her, a smile erupting from his face noticeable in the dim light. She smiled back, blood rushing to her face causing the temperature rise a couple of degrees.

"Care to join me?" She whispered patting her hand on the rough blanket. Aerrow nodded and closed the distance between them, sitting in the process. "How are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Aerrow whispered, taking her hand in his. Piper blushed; her face was red hot.

"I'm fine," She whispered nuzzling her head into his shoulder. His breath sweetened her head and made her dizzy. He sighed deeply and she looked up, unsure of his reaction. He smiled and looked toward the sky, pulling her to do the same. The night sky looked like a blanket with millions of little holes in it. It disappeared swiftly with each firework and reappeared just as quickly as her eyes adjusted. She sighed and turned her head to Aerrow. He smiled and sensing her gaze, he turned to face her, his emerald eyes twinkling in the dim light. "How did you and Stork turn out?" His smile faded several shades.

"It was okay, I guess." Piper frowned, disappointed in his reply. She shrugged her shoulders accepting that maybe he didn't want to tell her. "Nothing extremely unexpected, I mean. I wasn't happy about what he said but I have to deal with it." Piper turned her head sideways, perplexed with the hidden pain in his voice.

_"What happened after i left_?!" Her mind screamed at Aerrow. _"Why are you acting like this? Why don't you just tell me and get it over with_?" The pain evident on Aerrow's face triggered something in her mind.

"Was it about me?" Aerrow's eyes widened and he stared at her. She squinted her eyes and saw genuine fear situated in his eyes. She shivered and held her fiery stare with him. After a few minutes, his eyes looked down and the connection was lost. "Am I right?" His eyes lifted to stare at her. They were filled with darkness and Piper gasped, looking away from his eyes and looked down at his chest. His jacket rippled in the wind and Piper smiled slightly. _"Why does he have to be so... perfect_?" She smirked at her own words and squeezed his hand. Aerrow let go of her hand and her smile faded. She closed her eyes, hoping the worst of his words would come quickly. Instead, she felt soft, calloused skin brush hers' and her eyes fluttered open. Aerrow's smile greeted her and he brought her closer. Piper's arms twined around his waist and she felt his arms wrap around her in response. She squeezed tightly and he mimicked her, his warmth causing a wave of tiredness to run down her body. She yawned, greeting the sleepiness with wide arms. Aerrow's chest chuckled and Piper looked up in the direction he was looking toward.

Finn and Junko created their second wave of pranks and headed toward Stork once more. Piper chuckled with Aerrow as Junko carried two large pans and Finn had his crossbow with him. Junko lifted the pans above Stork's head and clanged them together. One, two, three, four times Piper counted. Stork's spine vibrated with each clang. "JUNKO, FINN!" Double Trouble sprinted toward them and Aerrow's laughing fits got worse. They were contagious for Piper's whole body shook violently with laughs. Ten feet before he reached them, Finn turned and held his crossbow in an offensive stance. Stork skidded to a stop just in front of the arrow. Finn smirked.

"Don't move! I'm not afraid to shoot." Finn warned and Stork put his hands up. Piper felt Aerrow move to protect Stork but she held on tight and he didn't move. Aerrow looked down at Piper and she shook her head, pointing with her chin to the event. Aerrow looked back. Stork's face was stuck in a smile.

"What are you going to do, Finn? Hurt your teammate?"

"Of course not, this is just for fun."

"So, you're not going to shoot?"

"That's not what i said. Think fast!" Finn pulled the trigger and a prank arrow hit Stork exploding into multi-coloured goo. Finn smiled and ran toward Junko who was holding the door open in the elevator.

"Hurry, Finn," Junko screamed, his voice booming back to Aerrow and Piper. "He's right behind you." Stork's skinny frame slinked across the deck at an amazing speed. Finn sped to the door, reaching it in record time.

"Shut it, quick." Piper heard Finn scream when Stork's body got closer. It shut just as Stork got there. He impatiently waited for the elevator and jumped in quickly when it opened. A few seconds later, Aerrow and Piper were alone on the deck. Both of them seemed to notice for they blushed deeply at each other.

"Piper..." Aerrow's velvet voice asked quietly.

"Yes, Aerrow?" She looked up to find Aerrow's face too close to be mistaken. "Do you...?" Aerrow raised a finger over Piper's mouth and she stood silently.

"Please," His honey voice pleaded and she sighed happily. "Don't say anything. I really don't want ruin anything now." Piper nodded and hugged him. She felt resistance in his hold and she backed off, confusion set on her face. He smirked and messed up her hair. She stuck her tongue out at him and tried her best to fix it. It sat in the usual morning style and she sighed. "Sorry!" He murmured. She shook her head and raised her hands behind her head. They rested entangled in her hair.

"It's okay." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"Please, close your eyes," Aerrow whispered back. Piper looked confused, tilting her head. "It's a surprise." She smiled slightly and obliged, tuning the world out with her eyes. Her ears caught the sighs and pacing. She heard a faint roar of a skimmer passing over, the sound of feet hitting the ground softly about forty feet away, the nearly silent gasp in Aerrow's breathing. Strange, cold arms snaked around Piper's waist and she forced her eyes open. Aerrow was running at her, his energy blades out and ready.

"Aerrow!" She screamed but a icy hand reached out and covered her mouth, her voice disappeared completely. She tried to turn and she seen Talon's clothing on the arm around her waist but the pattern seemed too familiar to be a random Talon. No, this guy was friends with her mortal enemy. "_Dark Ace!!"_ Her mind screamed and she struggled to break his grip.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you." A hissing voice surrounded her. Piper froze. "One more peep out of you and i might just let you go flying off the skimmer a hundred feet above the ground, no parachute or glider." Her eyes widened then watered as she watched Aerrow become farther behind, screaming something she couldn't understand. Finn's blond hair burst out of the deck elevator. His face expression bugled before he headed for his skimmer. Dark Ace reached his skimmer and Piper was crudely placed on before he jumped on and took to the sky. The last thing Piper saw was Aerrow's face, streaked with tears, screaming something she couldn't hear but she took a wild guess at it.

"_I love you and i will get you back if it's the last thing i do!" _Piper smiled at her translation and slipped into unconsciousness.


	9. Piper's Confession

Piper's orange eyes squinted open. She grimaced at the colourless walls and her hands moved up to rub her eyes. They scratched across a soft mattress and she glanced down. Snow white blankets stung her eyes and her hands wiped them roughly. She yawned deeply, still thinking of Aerrow's warm body and her eyes shot open. The waxen walls and ceiling were disorienting and she shut her eyes, gulping back the resentful taste in her mouth.

"Oh, I see you're awake." A jeering voice filled the room. Piper groaned at the loudness and covered her eyes. Her eyes opened slowly to find Dark Ace stare back at her, coming through a door she never seen there before.

"Where am I?" She asked groggily her words mixing into incoherent words. Dark Ace understood her for he sneered at her and she shivered though her body was burning up.

"Are you cold?" Dark Ace asked in a scorning voice. Piper shot daggers at him. "I could get you a blanket." His voice turned into a mocking voice of Aerrow's and Piper froze her eyes watering. She wiped them before the tears streaked down her face, hoping that she looked brave instead of the fearful child she saw in her mind. "Oh, did I hit a nerve?"

"Shut up!" Piper growled and Dark Ace laughed heartily. Her face rushed with blood and she felt her cheeks turn pink with frustration. Dark Ace walked over and kneeled down to her level. He took her face in his hand. Ice cold hands froze her jaw solid as he held her there with an angry pressure which cut into her skin like razors. She fidgeted against the pain and his pressure increased, the razors pressed deeper in. His crimson eyes glared at her and her spine vibrated with fear. His jagged teeth smiled evilly at her and her spine shivered faster.

"Don't worry, honey," Dark Ace said with a sincere, warm smile on his face. She smiled warmly back and the warmth was sucked out of his face, turning it sour once again. " I'm sure your hero will come running after you."

"Aerrow's not my hero." She whispered tears falling off her face into the colourless blankets. Dark Ace's face scrunched up as if to say what. She saw his face and smirked.

"What do you mean by 'Aerrow's not my hero'?" Dark Ace's face darkened in confusion and anger.

"Aerrow's not my hero right now. No one is. I thought he was at first but I figured out that he's too much of a leader to worry solely about me. Then I thought one of my closest friends in my darkest time might be my hero but he turned into someone who i didn't know, someone evil. I turned my back on him slowly but he refused to let me go. I shot him down harshly but i don't think he understands what i did. He might not be my hero, but i hope that Aerrow kicks the crap out of you when he saves me." She spat beside him on the floor and he got up, his knees cracking from kneeling so long.

"I wasn't expecting so much... venom from you." Dark Ace said, his crimson eyes inquiring. Piper smirked and curled her feet up to her chest.

"I bet you weren't expecting anything that came out of my mouth." Piper said trying to distract him while searching for her hypnosis crystal in her outfit.

"You're right. I wasn't." Dark Ace agreed, his attention on the colourless walls. Piper smirked and reached inside her boot searching for the crystal. All she found was her ankle and she gasped. Dark Ace faced her and her hand quickly jotted out of her boot. "Why don't you tell me about your other 'friend'?" She glared darkly at him and he smirked softly.

"Why should i tell you anything?" She spat the words in his face and his cold hand reached back to produce his energy blade, already booted up to a blood red which matched his crimson eyes.

"Cause if you don't," Dark Ace scowled and held the energy blade within inches of her throat. Piper gulped loudly. "Your blood will be spilled all over the terras and your precious friends will be devastated." Piper's eyes widened and Dark Ace smiled darkly.

"Fine," Piper's voice deflated, her confidence suffering from a nose dive. "His name is... Stork."

"The helmsman?" Dark Ace's voice was tainted with confusion.

"Yeah, the helmsman." Piper whispered moving on to the one area she hasn't checked out; her back pockets. Her hand slowly slipped into her left pocket and then moved to her right. Nothing. She gasped and Dark Ace's face turned smug. "Where are my..."

"Crystals?" Dark Ace finished. "I took the liberty of taking them from you so that you don't escape, my precious." His frigid hands took her ahold of her face and she squirmed. His grip tightened once more and she groaned deeply. "Look up." She kept her head down. The energy blade moved closer to her throat and she quickly looked up. His crimson eyes gave compassion but only a sliver showed through. Her gaze shifted a few centimetres to the right to a beautiful green, plusing crystal. It drew Pipers' attention like a moth to a lightbulb and her eyes got drowzy. "Yes, just fall asleep. Everything will be better when you wake up."

"I refuse to do anything you tell me." Piper growled but her voice lost its' edge and once again, Piper fell into unconsciousness.


	10. Operation: Chaos

Warm tears streaked down Aerrow's face as he sulked through the darken halls down to the bridge. He past her room and it involuntary opened, hoping that its' roomer would occupy its' empty space. He winced as her honey-sweet smell that flowed out of the room like syrup and sighed deeply. The smell burned at his throat and his monster pulled his chest toward the door but Aerrow resisted and walked by, giving it no second glance. It shut quietly hoping that the next person would pass into it's space. Aerrow silently slid toward the bridge and it opened quickly, anticipating his sorrow. Aerrow walked in and the door shut slowly. He brought his head up. It was dark and sulky inside the Condor although the weather outside was perfect. Stork's face dropped to an all time low and he sat at the table, his head placed in his hands. Stork's body jolted every two seconds and Aerrow's hand involuntary reached out for him. A tanned hand reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. Aerrow followed the arm up to Finn's face and Finn shook his head. Tears fell from his face as Finn shook his head. Aerrow attempted to give him a weak smile but it faltered under the pressure. All he could do was give a painful wince.

"Hey, Aerrow." A small voice said and Aerrow turned, Junko stood in the door frame of the bridge and moved toward him, carefully as if he was guilty child being punished.

"I'm not mad at you, Junko," Aerrow exclaimed patting the wallop on the back. Junko half -smiled. "It's nobody's fault that Piper is..." The last word got caught in his throat and he swallowed it down.

"I know what you mean." Finn added, pulling up a chair right beside Stork. " I could have stopped them. I could have saved her..." Aerrow gulped loudly and moved toward Finn. Junko's huge hand caught Aerrow's elbow and held him still. He looked into the wallop's watery gray eyes and searched for an answer. Before he even plummeted into Junko's eyes, the wallop pulled him close and hugged him tightly. Bones cracked cautiously as Junko squeezed Aerrow tighter.

"Junko, buddy," Aerrow gasped out through clenched teeth. "Can't breath."

"Oh," Junko said, dropping Aerrow on the floor. "Sorry."

"No problem." He said, a small smirk escaping his face. "I'll live." Junko gave one chuckle and turned toward Finn, who was mimicking Stork. "Finn, Stork, you two going to be okay?"

"Yeah, no prob." Finn said absent-mindedly, his eyes clearly fixed into the past. Aerrow grimaced himself, thinking about last night. The vivid sound of her scream, the smell of her body, the way she looked so vulnerable with her eyes closed. Warm tears streaked down his face and he wiped them with the rough material of his clothing. It scratched his face and he winced slightly at the pain. Piper's orange, inquiring eyes filled his mind and he shook his head trying to dispel the image. Stork's gargled voice broke his image into millions of little pieces. Aerrow gave them a once over and decide to let them stay scattered on the floor.

"Do I look fine to you?" Stork's raspy voice shot at Aerrow. Stork's face slowly lifted out of his hands and he evilly grimaced at Aerrow. His monster growled back but made no attempt to attack.

"To be honest," Finn started but Stork's dark eyes paused him in terror. Aerrow thought about the predicament while Finn and Stork shot evil glares at one another.

"Stop!" The whole crew wheeled toward Aerrow. It felt like a spotlight was trained on Aerrow's every move. He gulped loudly but was determined to spit out the words on his mind. "We need a plan." He stepped toward the table and everyone crowded around.

"For what, dude?" Finn exclaimed, now on his feet.

"To save Piper,of course," Aerrow said a smirk developing on his face. "We can't leave her in Dark Ace's grasp, now can we?"

"Right, forgot." Finn smiled slightly. "So what's the plan, chief?" Aerrow rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm not sure yet. That's why I need your help." Finn contemplated and Junko's face was set in pure determination. Even Radarr's face had a bizarre mix of confusion and understanding. Aerrow looked at Stork, hoping one way or the other that he could help them. Stork's skinny body pulled itself out of the chair and his green hands grasped onto the edge of the table.

"Well," Stork's small voice barely made it out of his mouth. "We probably shouldn't stray away from Terra Neon."

"Why not?" Finn asked before clamping his mouth shut.

"Because Dark Ace is likely to return to the scene of the crime with Piper in tow. I don't think he's going to trust her with the Talon guards."

"True, True." Junko whispered and Radarr cooed in agreement.

"But what if we can't do it? What if Dark Ace is onto us? What if I don't make it out alive?!" Finn shrieked the last question and he pulled at his hair.

"Finn, calm down. We just need to make a plan that is perfect."

"Have you ever made a plan that was perfect?" Aerrow scowled and shook his head. "How about you guys?" Junko shook his head and Radarr scowled angrily at him.

"Nearly, but it failed halfway through." Stork whispered, half to himself and half to Finn.

"See, none of us know how to make a plan perfect. We're doomed!" Finn screamed his girlie scream and ran around and around the room.

"I thought you were the pessimistic one." Aerrow exclaimed, his eyes never leaving Finn.

"I thought so too." Stork said enjoying Finn's crazy moment.

"Junko, if you please." Aerrow said. Junko nodded and crouched into position.

"Oh, come on," Stork pleaded. "Do we have to? I enjoy him more like this."

"Yes, Stork, we have to. Junko." Junko nodded once more and his grey eyes never left Finn as he made another revolution. When Finn neared Junko, Junko stood up, his arm outstretched, and Finn slammed head-on into Junko's arm. His legs lifted off the floor for a second and Finn appeared to be weightless in the air. Before Aerrow could marvel, Finn's head hit the floor with a muted thud and he was out cold. Aerrow's monster chuckled silently and Aerrow followed suit.

"Ha ha. Um, I'll just take Finn to his room..."

"No, let me do it." Stork added in a gleeful tone.

"OK... Just to warn you, Finn's not light. He's going to be hard to carry."

"Who says I'm going to carry him?" Stork grabbed Finn's ankles and, in a fluid motion, pulled Finn toward the bridge doors. They opened silently, like always, and Stork grunted pulling Finn into the adjacent hallway. The door shut and Aerrow heard thuds and scraps running down the hall. They stopped and a minute later, Stork appeared through the doors, a smile erupting from his face. "That teaches him to mess with me." Stork whispered silently.

"Back to the plan," Aerrow said. "We stay on Terra Neon and recon the area, looking for any signs of Dark Ace." Junko, Radarr and Stork nodded. "We'll come up with another plan when we get a lead."

"We need a cool name." Junko added, his face lit up.

"What?" Aerrow exclaimed, a giggle shot out accidentally.

"A cool mission name, of course. All of the important missions have one."

"Sure. What should the name be?"

"Operation incredible?" Junko threw out.

"Operation Doom." Stork stated quietly.

"I say we call it Operation Piper."

"Perfect." Junko pumped the air.

"Sounds good to me." Stork exclaimed. Radarr cooed in agreement once more before heading down the hall into Aerrow's room.

"Well," Aerrow said. Junko and Stork's head got closer. " This is how we'll start the recon..."


	11. Dance Date

**Author's note to readers: Listen up, What Dark Ace says in this chapter about the Storm Hawks is NOT true. He is just trying to get inside Piper's mind and confuse her. Don't get mad at me cause their still there. It wouldn't be a Storm Hawks fanfic without them.**

**  
**Piper groaned as her eyes opened to a pure white roof again. "_This is like déjà vu_." She thought as she stretched upward. Her gaze fell to the left of her on Dark Ace who was grinning evilly at her. "_Correction, this **is **déjà vu_."She sat up and groaned in Dark Ace's direction.

"I see you're awake."

"Yeah, yeah, just cut to the chase." Piper grumbled and Dark Ace's smile faded.

"You'd be happy to know that your friends are taken care of."

"Yeah, yeah, gloat all you… What did you say?" Piper's apathy face turned into terror. Dark Ace's claret eyes shimmered brightly.

"Your friends are taken care of?" Dark Ace asked in a childish voice.

"Yeah, that." Piper said searching for a reason in his dark eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that their blood is shed all over the terras instead of yours. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"I didn't say that at all." Piper sputtered, words running too fast in her mind to say.

"Hey," Dark Ace shrugged. "At least, it's not yours." Piper jumped off the bed and, in a split second, crossed the room to grab Dark Ace's throat. Dark Ace winced slightly and let her hands wring his neck until; finally, his energy blade booted up and was on her throat. She let her grip slide and he grinned at her. "If you don't want to end up with your friends, I suggest you don't do that again." Piper nodded but she fought the urge of taking his blade from him and plunging it into her heart. She knew Aerrow wouldn't want her to do so. He would have wanted her to carry on the 'Storm Hawks' name like he had from his dad.

"Why?" She whispered lightly as she headed toward the bed. "Why does this always happen to me?" Dark Ace's usually sharp ears missed these muttered words and he cleared his throat.

"So, Piper, you up for a dance?" Dark Ace asked as if he was a geeky teenager again.

"What?!" Piper screamed at him. "You kill my friends and you expect me to act as if nothing happened. And besides, I don't want to dance. I suck at it." Dark Ace's smile turned into a grimace.

"You will dance; Piper, or else you will have the same fate."

"Fine, have it your way but I still suck at dancing. When is it?"

"Two weeks from now." Dark Ace stated proudly, happy to have a dance partner. "Besides, I couldn't dance with Ravess. She'd crush my feet." They both laughed for a bit before Piper remembered who she was laughing with.

"So, when can I leave?" She asked innocently.

"Um, after the dance, maybe." Dark Ace replied, joy turning into something completely hidden by confusion. "I haven't decided yet."

"Well, I don't think I'll be a bother since my old crew is…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Yeah, i guess, but still i don't want to be enemies after all of this." Dark Ace exclaimed, pain visible on his face.

"Blame Master Cyclonis for that." Piper said her voice sour. Dark Ace playfully scowled at her and walk toward a hidden door. It opened up with a pop, telling Piper that it was unlocked as it opened.

"Coming?" Dark Ace asked, holding his hand out to her. She recoiled into the bed afraid of the motive behind his politeness.

"Why?" She asked her eyes staring widely at his outstretched hand. "Where are we going?"

"We need to get you a dress, of course, and i have just the best tailor to do so." She smiled and followed him out of the room. Darkened hallways met her and she squinted to avoid running into everything.

"How do you see anything?" Piper asked her arm waving in front of her.

"You get use to it after a while." Dark Ace's voice came from the darkness and icy cold hands grabbed her waist. Piper winced but knew that would lead her through the impernable dark. they led her toward a door with a slight light coming from underneath. Piper used the light to guide her nearer, leaving the freezing hands behind. The door whooshed open and light flooded out to blind her. Piper groaned and walked into the blinding light. She regained her sight to see an amazing room adorned in dark, beautiful colours. Green, purple, and black showered the room in subtle color.

"It's so beautiful."

"Really?" Dark Ace snorted. Piper glanced at him confusingly. "Personally, i'd add a little bit of red but Ravess and Snipe don't take critism too well." The tailor sighed deeply and placed his fashion magazine down on the table. Piper spotted that one of the pages were dog-eared.

"What can i do for you, Dark Ace?" The petite man asked as he crossed the room in several strides.

"Well, Pierre," Dark Ace urging Piper closer to him. She stepped one foot toward the tailor. Pierre eyed her cautiously. "This is my dance partner and she needs a dress for the dance."

"But it's two weeks away!" Pierre yelled at the tall, black-haired, crimson-eyed man. Dark Ace stood still waiting for Pierre to settle down.

"I'm sure you can find something to fit her skinny frame." Dark Ace smiled in Piper's direction.

"Okay, fine," Pierre sighed. "What color do you want it to be?"

"Um, Claret red." Piper said smirking in Dark Ace's direction. His face lit up and he smirked.

"Okay, see you in a week for fitting." Pierre said shooing them out of the room. They walked out of the room into the darkened hallway and once more, Piper allowed Dark Ace's hands snake around her waist.

"You picked that color for me, didn't you?" Dark Ace whispered into Piper's ear.

"Yeah, I just hope you make it look good." She smirked into the darkness. They reached the white room again and Piper crawled into her bed.

"Fall asleep, Piper." Dark Ace muttered softly. "We have a long week ahead of us."

"Night, Dark Ace." Piper said yawning.

"Night, Piper. Sweet dreams." Dark Ace whispered back and he left the room, leaving a semi-conscious Piper drift into dreams of confusion.


	12. Finn Carter

Two weeks later…

"Nothing yet, Aerrow." Junko exclaimed as he got off his skimmer. Aerrow's shoulders slumped slightly.

"Thanks, Junko. I appreciate it."

"No problemo." Junko said his smile faded three shades as he walked to the deck elevator. "I'll just go tell Stork and Finn the news and I'll be right back, OK?"

"Yeah, see you later." Junko nodded and dashed into the elevator. His monster growled and the voice came back.

"_Do you think we'll ever see her again?_" Aerrow was surprised at how his monster's voice was weak and scared.

"I hope so, but it's never sure." Junko's obvious glee spread across the deck even before the elevator doors opened. Aerrow smiled and watched as the wallop barelled across the deck, skidding to a stop just past Aerrow. "What's up, Junko?"

"There's a dance tonight on Terra Neon."Junko's exictment bubbled over and Aerrow couldn't help but get giddy. "Can we go, can we?" Junko jumped up and down. Stork and Finn walked into the deck, smug faces on both of them.

"Um, Junko, we need to keep an eye out for Dark Ace and that might not be the best idea for all of us to go."

"Yeah, he's got a point, buddy." Finn said placing his hand on Junko's shoulder. Junko slumped slightly but his energy came back in a flash.

"Operation Piper lives right, Aerrow?" Junko asked and Aerrow nodded his head.

"Junko and I volunteer to stay behind with the ship." Finn said jumping up to grab Junko by his neck. Aerrow nodded and turned to Stork.

"Only one of us can go." Aerrow exclaimed

"I think it should be you." Stork told Aerrow.

"No, i want you to go." Aerrow replied.

"If I ran into Piper there, I don't think she'd be too happy to see me." Stork scuffed his floor across the floor.

"Who says she's going to be there?" Aerrow asked.

"Right, I forgot to tell you that Dark Ace is suppose to make an appearance and it's said that Piper is his dance partner."

What?! No way, she wouldn't do that unless... he did something to her." Aerrow shuddered and his monster growled deeply, his chest bones vibrating slightly. "Anyways, why wouldn't Piper be happy to see you?"

"I...tried to make a move on her... several times." Stork forced himself to become smaller as Aerrow's face contorted.

"WHAT?! WHEN DID YOU DO THIS?!" Aerrow screamed at Stork and Stork curled into a ball on the floor.

"A week before Piper disappeared, I finally got enough courage to tell Piper how I feel. She looked funny at me and I remember chuckling to myself at her face expression. She told me that it wouldn't be possible between us, that 'we were too close of friends for that'" He used a crude impression of her voice and fury shot up Aerrow's spine causing him to vibrate slightly. "I told her that it was the perfect excuse of getting together. She called me a crude pig and slapped me across the face. After the pain went away, a few days later, I took a more aggressive approach. I went in to kiss her and she pushed me away. I took it the wrong way and I tried even harder and she threw me out. After that incident, I tried a subtle approach. I beileve she was warming up to me before you came into the picture and she suddenly turned ice cold to me." Stork scowled at Aerrow and Aerrow backed up a step, afraid of Stork's following reaction. Instead of an aggressive approach, Stork slumped against the cold, dirty floor, the fight taken out of him.

"Stork, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Stork waved off the depression. He got to his feet and walked toward the chair by the table. He slumped down into it and placed his head into his hands. Deja vu hit Aerrow hard as he had just seen this scene several weeks ago.

"That's why you were depressed. You felt guilty." Stork nodded and his body joltted violently.

"Um, Aerrow," Finn exclaimed and Aerrow turned. "We'd better get you a tux." Aerrow smiled.

"Yeah, but where can i get one this late?"

"I have one your size, one second," Finn exclaimed rushing out of the bridge and, several minutes later, rushed back in with a suit that was brand new.

"When did you get this?" Aerrow exclaimed taking the suit and giving it a glance over. It was perfect and sharp.

"Before Terra Neon," Aerrow frowned. " I seen the ads for the dance and i wanted all of us to go so I ordered some suits and a dress on the sly, hoping we could all enjoy it. Since that's not the case, enjoy." Finn glanced at Aerrow's shocked but happy face and grinned brightly.

"Thanks, Finn," Aerrow's shocked voice took over. "I owe you a big favor."

"Welcome," Finn said, joy filling his voice. "I hope you'll be good for that favor."

"I will. I promise." Aerrow said. Junko squeeled and grabbed Aerrow by the waist ifting him off the ground. "Wow, Junko, I didn't know you swung that way."

"I don't," Junko scowled at Aerrow but joy filled him again and he lifted Aerrow over his shoulder. "You need to get into your suit quickly. The dance starts in an hour and you should probably be there on time so that Dark Ace doesn't spot you come in alone."

"True, true..." Aerrow muttered to himself as Junko made a mad dash toward the bathroom He rushed in and locked the door behind him. Junko put Aerrow down and Aerrow looked up in embrassment. "Um, Junko, privacy?"

"Right." Junko said closing his eyes and putting his hands over top of them.

"Um, buddy, I'd feel better if you were out of the room, please?"

"Sorry." Junko unlocked the door and dashed out of the door. Aerrow locked it and started to undress. "you okay in there?" Junko's muffled voice reached him.

"I'll be fine. I'll be out in a minute." Aerrow proceed to pull on the crisp white shirt which was immobile with starch. "_Stupid shi__rt_." He waltzed out a minute later, as promised, and showed off his new suit on the bridge. Stork's mood was very happy and Aerrow caught finn wink at Stork every so often.

"Very nice and pretty." Junko exclaimed, picking at the material with his huge fingers.

"Only the finest." Finn bragged.

"Aerrow, you better get going," Stork said looking down at his watch. "It starts in ten minutes."

"Wish me luck, guys." Aerrow exclaimed walking toward the bridge doors.

"WAIT." Finn screamed and Aerrow turned around. Finn pranced toward Aerrow and held out something small in his left hand. Aerrow grabbed it confused. "It's a small walky-talky. Just press this button here," He indicated at a mini botton on the side of the thing. "And talk. We'll be able to talk to you and hear you back here. We'll give you updates and you can tell us how the party is. Remeber, look for Dark Ace and Piper. They're suppose to be there." Aerrow nodded and headed toward the bridge. Silence envolped him as the deck doors opened and Radarr was waiting on the other side.

"Hey, buddy, Ready to go find Piper?" Radarr nodded and jumped into his seat. A few minutes later, they touched down on Terra Neon. "Listen Radarr, I need you to stay here for a quick get-away." Radarr nodded and he slumped back into his chair, ready to take a nap. "See you in a few hours." Aerrow passed through the gate and was surprised by the quietness that envolped the terra. None of the rides were riding, all of the noise was coming from the concert hall. "_Here goes nothing."_ Aerrow thought as he passed into the hall.

"Name." A deep voice called. Aerrow started to panic and thought of the first name that poped into his mind.

"Finn... Finn Carter." He said shakily. he knew that wasn't Finn's real last name but maybe it would work.

"You may proceed, Mr. Carter."

"Please just call me Finn." Aerrow said coolly adopting Finn cool, collected attitude.

"Sure...Finn." The door swung open and he found himself at the top of a staircase. "Presenting... Finn." All of the eyes turned his way and he hurried down the stairs, disappering in the crowd. A loud sound coughed above and Aerrow turned toward the stairs. "Presenting... Dark Ace." Aerrow gasped as his arch-enemy grinned into the crowd and pulled Piper closer to him. The monster growled but got lost in Aerrow's racing mind. "_She's alive." _They disappeared into the crowd and Aerrow attempted to follow them. He saw Piper several feet away from Dark Ace, sipping on some punch. He bit his lip and walked up to her.

"Hey, want some company?" He asked smiling at her. Piper gasped and dropped her punch, the red, fruity drink spilling everywhere.

"Aerr..." He cut her off.

"Finn... Finn Carter." He said bowing down to kiss her hand. She lifted his face and tears squeezed out of her eyes.

"You're alive." Was all she could say.


	13. Bad Luck Turns Ugly In Seconds

"Of course, I'm alive. Why? Who told you otherwise?" Aerrow asked giggling as he took Piper in his arms. Piper sighed deeply and He sniffed in her lilac/jasmine scent and sighed with her.

"Dark Ace, of course. I fell asleep and when I woke up, he told me that he killed you guys. After that moment, i knew it couldn't be true but I had to act good so I started to tear up and thought I about you so far away from me. It must have looked good cause I seen sympathy in his eyes. He told me about the dance and I thought that it might be my only chance to escape so I played along with him," She ruffled her red dress. " Then you saw me and here we are." Piper giggled slightly. Aerrow did a once over on Piper. Her claret dress sparkled with the rubies set into it. A slight slit ran from the bottom of the dress, which skimmed to the floor, all the way up to her mid-thigh. Aerrow blushed and Piper caught what he was looking at. "Oh this," She ruffled her dress once more. "I requested the color but Dark Ace was all over the design." Aerrow's monster growled slightly.

"_Not here, not now."_ The monster grumbled but retreated into his chest. "So this is a dance..."

"Oh, of course." Piper answered the unasked question. "I have to talk to Dark Ace first so that he doesn't get suspicious." Aerrow nodded and moved with Piper through the crowd to Dark Ace. Aerrow stopped several feet away, his back facing Dark Ace. He pretended to be engaged with an old couple who were talking about politics.

"So who do you think will win the election to run this Terra?" The old man asked, sipping down something that Aerrow thought was whiskey. He teetered precariously on the balls of his feet but regained his balance. He talked pretty coherent for a drunk, old man. The women coughed and Aerrow turned his attention to her. Dark Ace and Piper talked carefully behind his back, their words lost in the music.

"I'm not sure but I wish they would find better people. My little dog could probably beat them within a landslide." Her face moved akwardly, her makeup effecting her speech. He grimaced at her face and thought about a dog for president of Terra Neon. He imagined a little golden lab barking commands at people, literally. He snorted and the lady gave him a once over, dragging the man away from Aerrow with a disgusted expression on her face. A soft hand touched his shoulder and he froze.

"Don't be worried. It's just me." Piper whispered and the song changed to a slow song. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Aerrow grabbed her hand from behind him and pulled her through the crowd. They stopped and Aerrow carefully placed his left hand on her waist and let his right hand mingle into Piper's left hand. They swayed gracefully in a waltz.

"Wow, How do you how to waltz?" Piper's amazement was clearly portrayed in her face.

"I had a lot of spare time in the two weeks you were gone. It makes me relax." Aerrow exclaimed, his embarrassment clear across his face. Piper smiled and she leaned in.

"Don't worry, Your secrets' safe with me." She whispered just barely above the music.

"Thanks." He whispered. She got closer to his face and he smiled understanding what she wanted. Their faces were an inch apart when his coat pocket vibrated. He backed off and she looked up confused. "Great timing, Finn." Aerrow hissed into the walky- talky.

"_Sorry, Aerrow. We had to check up on you."_ Finn's cracky voice came through. "_Did you see Piper yet?"_ Piper grabbed the walky-talky out of Aerrow and pressed the mini- button.

"Yeah, I'm right here, guys but Aerrow and I can't get out. Dark Ace clearly knows where I am right now."

"_OK, Give me a minute and when you hear the song change to something... better, make a break for the door."_ Finn's voice giggled and cut out completely. They continued to dance slowly waiting for any sign of a slight change. Piper giggled loudly as 'Misery Business' blasted through the air, thumping off their chests. The guests smiled and a mosh pit was formed. The older guests who were originally positioned in the middle of the room were thrown aside. Aerrow grinned extremely and looked for Dark Ace. He was nowhere to be found. "_What are you doing? Why aren't you here yet? Get moving!"_ Aerrow shook his head and grabbed Piper's hand, dragging her up the padded staircase. He glanced back and Dark Ace's eyes were the only ones trained on Aerrow and Piper. His teeth grinded and his hand moved toward his hip.

"He seen us. Run!" Aerrow yelled over the music and they stepped it up a notch.A few seconds later, they ran out of the amusement park. Radarr's snore was deafening and Aerrow shook him awake. "Quick, buddy. Start it up." Radarr tried but it sputtered and died. "Damn, I should have checked it before." Aerrow swore under his breath as Piper attempted to fix it quickly without any tools. "Hurry, Piper."

"I'm going as fast as I can." Piper screamed back.

"Where are you guys?" Aerrow asked the walky-talky.

"_Um, close to Terra Edmontonia?" _Finn's voice was sulky.

"WHAT?!" Aerrow screamed into the walky-talky. "Why are you that far away?"

"_It's a long story."_ Finn's shaky laugh came through.

"Got it!" Piper said and the motor roared with life. Dark Ace's figure showed at the front gate, his eyes scanning the horizon.

"Get on, Piper."

"We'll never get to the Condor in time unless you go alone." Piper said.

"No, you don't mean that..." She grabbed his face and tears squeezed out of his eyes.

"I don't want us both to get caught. I can deal with Dark Ace by myself."

"But Piper..."

"I'll miss you." Piper whispered and Dark Ace spotted them, slowly making his way toward them.

'I'll miss you too. Here," Aerrow handed her the mini walky-talky. "Just so we can keep in touch." She smiled and put it in her boot, turning it off in the process. Dark Ace's figure got bigger and he was only thirty feet away from them now.

"Bye, Aerrow."

"Bye, Piper. I'll come back for you, I promise." She smiled and she leaned in. He met her halfway and their lips brushed. It was a short kiss but it took their breaths away. Aerrow, still gasping for air, kicked his skimmer into motion and he took off leaving Piper to deal with Dark Ace. He watched her turn around and watched her get drug away by his arch-enemy. Radarr leaned over and patted him on the back. "Thanks, Radarr. I don't know what I would do without you." Radarr smiled and turned into the blowing wind. "_I wondor why they went out that far. Finn has to explain this now." _Tears streaked behind him. After a few minutes of high speed skimmer limits, Aerrow touched down on the deck. It was dark and empty feeling. A new skimmer sat beside Finn's and Aerrow walked over to it. It was dark and very light, judging on the lack of usual armor.

"It's a nice ride, ain't it red?" A feline voice purred from the elevator. Aerrow smirked at her voice and turned to see a fire-red headed lady walk toward him. Her hair was far more bright red than Aerrow's. She had dark clothing on and her gloves reached all the way up to her elbows, the blue mixed into the red. Her face held confidence. She lifted her goggles off her eyes and her bright golden eyes dazzled Aerrow.

"Yeah, it is. Who are you?" She placed her hand in the air, perfectly still. He took it in his and her fingers, sticking out of the glove, were ice cold. He shivered and shook her hand.

"Hi-ya, The name's Skyla."


	14. Skyla

"Hi, Skyla. Finn?!" Finn's lanky body squeezed through the deck doors, his body hunched over in defeat. Junko followed cautiously behind. Skyla's smile brightened and she turned to Finn.

"You afraid of me?"

"Naw, Skyla, I'm afraid of Aerrow." He sent a half-smile across the deck to Aerrow but Aerrow didn't return it. He pointed to the ground beside him and Finn reluctantly followed Aerrow's silent order. Aerrow grabbed Finn by the shoulder and led him away from Skyla, who stood with a smirk on her face before turning to Junko and engaging him in conversation. Junko's face lit up and smiled at the petite red head. Her dazzling white teeth shone brightly in his eyes and he grimaced. She shut her mouth and they continued to talk. "What's up?"

"Finn, how can you trust this girl? We don't even know her."

"I do!" Finn hissed in an angry whisper. "This is the girl who saved my life."

"That's right, Blondie. Don't you forget it." Aerrow's and Finn's head shot up to find Skyla with her hands on her hips, Junko looking really tiny behind her.

"Why? What happened?"Aerrow asked.

"Don't you know?" Junko asked standing up fully.

"Um, no! As you remember, I was at some stupid dance saving our friend and best planner." Aerrow motioned to his clothes and both Finn and Junko flinched under pressure of his words.

"Hey now. Just cause Finn and Junko slipped up by accident doesn't mean you can be cruel to them." Skyla walked over to Finn and hid him behind her. Finn's face was sympathetic as he joined Junko.

"Because of their slip-up," Aerrow said clenching his teeth tightly together and the pain shot up from them. He ignored the pain and continued. "We lost our friend to my arch-enemy...AGAIN!"

"Why? Who's your arch-enemy?" Skyla asked bringing her arms down. Finn and Junko stood fully up, their confidence coming back in little bursts.

"Dark Ace." Aerrow said, defeat clear in his voice. Her face lit up with glee but only for a split second. Aerrow looked curiously at her. Skyla's face became an unreadable wall of joy. It seemed to cheer up Junko and Finn for their smiles were twins to hers. The deck door whooshed open.

"Hi-ya, green!" Skyla exclaimed without turning around. It wouldn't have been hard to guess for the rest of the crew was on the deck.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Stork asked heading toward Aerrow. "My name's Stork." He stopped dead at Aerrow's side and shot Skyla a dirty glance. Skyla playfully returned it and walked toward the elevator, Junko and Finn shortly behind her in a flurry of whispers.

"What's up, Stork?" Aerrow asked turning to the Merbian helmsman.

"Just thought I'd warn you about the..." Stork was at a loss of words. "Girl who saved Finn's life but I guess you've already met her."

"Yeah..." Aerrow said staring at the spot where the three disappeared. "Do you know what happened? To Finn, of course."

"Yeah, we were patrolling around Terra Neon when a distress signal came through, Skyla's, I think. Anyways, Finn heard her voice and literally threw me off the Condor controls. I reminded him about you but he said that it wouldn't take long. We high-tailed it out here but there was nothing. I pushed him away and started back toward Terra Neon when Sky Sirens started attacking us on all sides. I panicked and Finn started shooting them down one by one while Junko threw things at them. There were too many of them then out of the corner of my eye, i seen a red flash. I think Finn and Junko seen it to cause they stopped. Suddenly, the red flash passed three times and the sirens were gone. We heard someone land on our deck and we headed up there. That's when I met Skyla. Finn and Junko trusted her completely and showed her their room. She was heading up to the deck to put her gloves away when you landed. That's basically the story." Stork gasped for air and Aerrow shook himself out of drowsiness.

"So you just let her land on the deck?"

"Finn wouldn't allow me to question her. As soon as he laid his eyes on her, he trusted her. He won't budge from his decision. I've tried several times." Stork said, smiling. Aerrow smiled back and the elevator doors opened.

"So, I see you like archery?" Finn asked timidly pointing at her bow and arrows sitting on the back of her skimmer. She picked them up and Aerrow spotted the intricate design etched into the bow.

"Yeah," Skyla said,eyeing Finn with curiosity. He blushed. "I'm the sharp-shooter of the Night Riders." Aerrow tilted his head and his monster growled confusingly.

"Really? Well, around here, I've got the best shot." Finn said, proud of his accomplishments.

"Wow... That's...nice?!" Skyla said and Aerrow chuckled. Finn was obviously flirting with Skyla but he wouldn't admit it.

"Do you like to compete?" Finn asked, picking up his crossbow which lied across a pile of crates. Skyla smiled smugly.

"I love to kick butt."

"Oh, I know a challenge when I hear one."

"Bring it on, Blondie." Skyla replied, strumming on her bow string.

"Don't call me Blondie." Finn said. He added quietly. "It makes me feel like a chick."

"Bimbo..." Skyla muttered under her breath loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh, it's on now. Target practice?" Skyla nodded and held a slender finger up. She pulled a silky black cloth out of her pocket and tied it over her eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked as Junko placed her next to Finn. She lifted the bottom to let her gold eyes shine.

"I can beat you blindfolded, Blondie." Skyla smiled and replaced the cloth over her eyes.

"Bring it." Finn answered, his crossbow at ready position. Skyla lifted her bow and it was already strung with an arrow. Aerrow and Stork moved behind the safe line and Junko set the targets up. Finn took a deep breath and looked over at Skyla once more. She had no smile, too focused on something Aerrow couldn't see.

"Ready, Set, GO!" Junko yelled and the deck filled with noise. Plunk, plunk, plunk. Skyla's arrows had found every single target except the one Finn shot down. She removed her blindfold.

"How did you do that?"

"Sound is better than sight." She reminded him.

"Yeah, right. I let you win."

"Sure you did, Blondie." She replied patting him on the back. He grimaced lightly and headed to the elevator. Junko followed.

"Uh, Skyla?" Aerrow started after the elevator door shut.

"Yeah, Aerrow?" She asked, her golden eyes seemed that much closer to Piper's orange ones and Aerrow shook his head.

"Wait, you remember my name?"

"Of course, I'm not that stupid. I like to forget just to bug Finn. He hates Blondie so much." She smiled and her dazzling white teeth shone.

"Um, back there, you said you were the sharpshooter of the Night Riders," Aerrow explained. " Who are the Night Riders?"

"Oh, that's Talulla, Bryce and I. Small squadron but we get things done."

"Where are they?" Aerrow asked and she sighed deeply heading back toward him and Stork. Skyla pulled herself on the pile of crates and her gold eyes automatically were trained on his emerald ones.

"Well," She looked at her dark watch. " 'Bout three hours ago, My squadron left Terra Xerres with hope on making it to the exact dance you went to." She pointed a slender finger at Aerrow's clothes. "On the way there, we were attacked by Talons. We used evasive manuver number three and split up. I outran the Talons but Talulla and Bryce wouldn't pick up their radios. I was about to turn back when Stork's screaming led me to the Condor." Stork's face blushed deeply and Skyla's golden eyes glittered and sparkled. "I seen that they were attacked by Sky sirens and I shot them off faster than Finn could. Surprised he didn't hit me though, I thought for sure my skimmer would get grazed. Anyways, I was about to leave when I decided 'What the hell. Might as well meet the poor suckers whom I saved.' I landed on the deck and the first thing I saw was Junko running toward me. I lifted my bow but he stopped saying, 'Don't shoot. I'm not going to hurt you.' Finn popped up behind him and ogled me for a while." Skyla's face contorted slightly and Aerrow giggled. "They led me down to their room and asked me to stay on the Condor." Aerrow's chuckle stopped cold. "I was about to say no when Stork piped through saying that you landed. I went up to meet you and you know the rest."

"So are you leaving?" Aerrow asked, his eyes trained on the little movement she made with her right hand. It twitched and Aerrow frowned.

"I don't know. Do you want me to?"

"Not exactly." Aerrow's voice was strained and he knew that the monster didn't like what he was about to say. "You know what? Stay. You can have Piper's," He flinched. "room until she gets back. Finn isn't going to let me kick you off the Condor anyway." Skyla laughed musically and Aerrow stiffened.

"_There's something strange about that laugh. I know I've heard it somewhere before but where?"_

"Well," Skyla said snapping Aerrow out of trance. "I'll go see what Finn and Junko are up to. Catch ya later." With that, she disappeared into the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, Stork jumped in front of Aerrow, stopping him in his tracks.

"I know who she is." Stork said darkly.

"Who?" Aerrow asked, confusion set on his face. Stork's face lifted and his dark eyes were trained on Aerrow's emerald ones.

"She is Ravess' daughter."

"No, that can't be." Aerrow said, lightly pushing Stork aside.

"Look at the facts. Her skills with the bow, her dark clothes, her musical laughter. They all point in one direction; Ravess."

"Look, Stork, I trust Finn and Finn trusts Skyla. Finn's never going to let me question Skyla again if I tell him that. Piper's gone and we need someone to fill that gap. I'm not saying that we need a new member. Really, I was hoping I could get her back but apparently, Finn has attached himself to the first girl he sees. And besides, Skyla's lost her squadron. I can't send her away when she's all alone. You don't have to trust her but give her a chance. She doesn't seem evil and maybe the similarities are merely luck."

"But her eyes. They're gold! No one has gold eyes like those except..."

"Ravess. Yeah, I know. If you're so paranoid, then you keep an eye on her." Stork grimaced and the elevator opened. He slinked in and it swallowed him whole.

"_You know, I think Stork is right_." His monster grumbled lowly.

"Oh, can it." Aerrow grumbled back in a hiss. "I trust Skyla." His monster faded away slowly. "_I think?_" His monster, his voice faded, laughed lowly.


	15. Dark Ace's Obession

Piper's warm tears melted the makeup away as she watched her Knight-in-Shining-Armor flee away at top speed. Her chest heaved greatly from the sweet, short kiss moments ago and two ice-cold hands wrapped around her right arm. Goosebumps covered her arm as she turned and stared Dark Ace straight in the face.

"What are you looking at, Piper?" He asked innocently.

"_Like you don't know."_ was the first thing that popped into her mind but she decided against the words, choosing a different set carefully. "Nothing. I'm just admiring the moon tonight, that's all." She glanced up at the full moon that shone brightly down on her and she wished that it would just deflate and sit in a pool of sorrow like her hope.

"Yeah, it sure is nice," he said looking up and Piper shot a quick glance to where Aerrow was heading. There was no trace left of him and a wave of sadness crashed down on her head. "Well, we better go get you cleaned up. People are going to look funny at you if you show up with smeared makeup." She tilted her head at him and raised her hand to her face. Watered eyeliner and mascara covered the palm of her hand and she vigerously wiped it off on the grass. Dark Ace led her to a bathroom just outside the hall and stood waiting at the enterance. She nodded curtly at him and passed through the doors. Warm water rushed past her hands and she splashed it on her face. Piper caught a glimse of herself and gasped.

"_How did this happen?"_ She asked herself, shocked by the girl standing in her mirror. The girl had her hair twisted randomly in every which way, obviously blown by the wind. Her dress was dirty with dust and dirt clumps. She brushed them off in one swipe and set on the task of making her hair look half-decent. In the end, it stood up in the usual awry way and Piper sighed. "_It's not going to budge anyways. Why try?"_ She took one last fleeing glance at her outfit and walked out.

"You OK?" Dark Ace asked, stretching his legs out from sitting.

"Hair." Piper replied and walked back into the hall. Slow, classical music flowed out the the huge speakers and the older dancers took their place on the floor. Younger dancers covered the walls and two of them caught Piper's eye. They both had black-eyes, opposite of the other. The short blond-haired boy had it on the left eye and he shot a dirty glance across the room to a tall black-haired boy who returned the glance. Piper couldn't see his black eye but she knew, by the way people looked at his other eye, that he had one as well. The classical drifted smoothly into pop and a tiny temor hit Piper's chest on every beat. The older dancers backed off to let the younger ones dance and Dark Ace looked at Piper.

"You want to dance?" He held a hand out to her. Piper hesitated thinking about turning around and bolting but she knew he would find her easily.

"Sure, why not?" She took his hand in hers and they walked down the staircase disappearing into the crowd. The song changed to a newer slow song and the younger couples grabbed one another. Dark Ace grabbed Piper's shoulder and took her hand in his. She put her arm around his waist trying to keep away from him as much as possible. He tugged her closer and she smelt his scent. It was a bitter/sour type smell, like lemons, and she cringed deeply. He dropped her hand to put it around her shoulders. She gulped and put her free hand on his waist. "_He's got a skinny waist..."_ She thought as they circled the floor. The song ended and Dark Ace leaned down. His face was inches from her ear and Piper swallowed loudly. Dark Ace must of heard cause he raised his head to stare her in the face. His crimson eyes were searching hers and she looked away.

"What's the matter, Piper?" He asked, concern filling his face.

"_That can't be real," _Piper thought. "_It's too sweet for someone like him. Could that be his weakeness?... Naw, he never showed that until now."_ She chuckled lightly and replied. "Yeah, I'm fine. I might be getting sick. That buffet is... gross."

"Yeah, I know. Luckily, I didn't have any of that food." He smiled down at her and she attempted a weak smile back. It succeed. His head dipped back down to her level and her heart raced.

"_Does he know what happened outside? Is he going to make me pay?"_

_"_You're mine now, Piper." She gasped deeply at the words and pushed him away. Dark Ace rammed into the old couple that Aerrow saw and Piper made a break for the door. She dashed up the staircase and broke the door down getting outside. Her hand slided across the gate as she ran out of the park. "Piper, come back." Dark Ace's voice drifted over the hall's noise and he picked up his speed. Her feet skidded to a halt a couple of meters away from the Terra's edge.

"_Damn, I wish he had brought my heli-scooter with him_." Piper thought and she took one step closer to the edge. "What do you want, Dark Ace?"

"I want you, Piper." He took a step forward and she took one backward. "You've made me feel things I've never felt before."

"No. We hate each other." She shook her head and took another step back.

"No, you've got it all wrong. You might hate me but I don't hate you. In fact, it might be the opposite."

"NO! This isn't happening; It can't be happening. I'm dreaming."

"You're not dreaming, Piper. This is real." Each sentence brought her closer to the edge. She was now three feet away.

"No, No, NO!" Piper screamed at Dark Ace. He shook his head and moved toward her. She moved back. Two feet now.

"Why can't you just accept it? Is it too much to swallow? Did I do something wrong?" She stepped again. One.

"Why? Why me?" Dark Ace shrugged.

"I don't know. You have that element that draws me toward you. Anyway, I seen him." Piper froze, her claret dress waveing slightly in the wind.

"Who?" She tried to act innocent.

"I know his red hair from anywhere. Surprised Aerrow didn't use a chroma crystal. I saw you two dancing and watched you two try to escape. Why did he leave you behind?"

"Like I'd tell you." She spat her words at him and he shrugged them off.

"Fine, be that way. You know something, Piper? You're pretty hot when you're angry. I like my women fierce." Dark Ace purred at the end of the sentence and Piper cringed. "All this time we've spent together, I thought you actually liked me. I was crazy to think that but I have a confession." Piper took a half-step back. "Piper, I think I've fallen for you." Piper's mind raced as she jumped back at his sentence into nothing. Wind rushed upward and her dress bellowed around her ankles. Tears shot upward and she closed her eyes.

"_Better dying than hanging around with him_." She thought and her mind darted to each of her crew members. Jukno, Finn, Stork, Radarr, Aerrow. She bit her lip hard at the last one and blood joined the tears on their voyage to defy gravity. She sighed deeply once more and hit a hard surface with a hard impact. Her right arm cracked easily under pressure and pain shot up her arm. She waved her good arm around and slapped a face hard. "Sorry." She muttered as she squinted her eyes. Dark Ace's face came into focus. "How..."

"I always keep my skimmer ready." He replied smoothly. "I amped my ride for speed. So will you be mine?" She went to slap him but her right hand shot pain and she screamed lightly. "I'll take that as a yes." She scowled at him and looked at her positon. She was across Dark Ace's lap and she shuddered lightly. "Oh come on, I'm not that bad." He chuckled by himself for a while and he kicked his ride up a notch.

"Where are we going?" Piper asked knowing that with a broken arm, she had no chance against him.

"To see Master Cyclonis. She can fix up that arm," He said cheerfully. He added under his breath. "And a few other things..." Piper froze at Master Cyclonis' name and never heard what he said after that.

"No, not when I'm like this." She pleaded, grabbing the front of his shirt. He snicker at her and pulled her hand off with ease.

"Don't worry. I won't let her touch you." They were silent for a half-hour afterwards until Cyclonia was in sight.

"Look," He whispered into Piper's ear and she opened her dazed eyes. "We're here."


	16. Lunch Plans

"How's it coming, Skyla?" Aerrow asked as he past through the sleek bridge doors. Skyla looked up at him. She was bent over a map and Finn was near Stork at the controls, ogling Skyla on the sly. Stork rolled his eyes and looked over to Junko who was setting utensils and plates out on the other side of Skyla's table.

"Um, I think we're getting a lead. Last known location was Terra Neon but some claim she was headed to Cyclonia with Dark Ace." Aerrow gritted his teeth and the monster roared.

"Thanks for the update." It's only been a day but Aerrow's nerves were on high alert.

"No problem." She replied her head dipping back down to study the map again. Stork scowled at her back and Aerrow walked toward him.

"Stork, she's not all that bad. Look, she's helping us find Piper." He whispered.

"Yeah," He whispered back to Aerrow. "But she's also finding out all of our best kept secrets, thanks to Finn." He stuck a finger in Finn's face.

"What? What did I do now?" Finn asked behind Stork's finger afraid of the answer.

"Don't worry about it, Finn," Aerrow exclaimed and he shrugged, watching Skyla once more. Skyla's body moved slightly and Finn looked down. Aerrow turned to look past Skyla at Junko. "So when's lunch, Junko?"

"Soon, Aerrow. It's soooooo good." Junko licked his lips and finished setting the table. Aerrow chuckled. Junko rushed out of the bridge for the meal.

"I think I've got something." Skyla muttered.

"What?" Aerrow asked, jumping over the railing to Skyla. Finn followed suit and Stork strolled around at a leisurely pace.

"I think I know where Piper is."

"Aww, can't it wait until after lunch?" Junko complained, bringing in a big platter with a lid over top of it.

"Sure, Junko, but I want to tell you my theory first. I believe that Piper is in the heart of Cyclonia, why? I don't know but an couple reported in that they seen someone like her with a dark haired man and they were headed straight into Cyclonia."

"See," Junko said, putting the platter down. "I told you that putting out a flyer with her picture on it would work."

"...Yeah , nice thinking, Junko." Aerrow exclaimed and turned toward the whole crew. "We'll make a plan... after lunch to save Piper." Junko quickly sat down, Finn joining him on his right side. With one swipe, Skyla cleared the table of maps and Stork took her chair, sitting down opposite of Finn and Junko. Skyla scowled playfully and placed the maps to the side. Aerrow offered her his chair and she took it sitting on the right side of Finn. Finn's face lit up. Aerrow gulped. "_The only chair left is Piper's. I have to sit in it._" He grabbed the back carefully and sat in it. Her lilac smell seep from the seams and Aerrow sighed.

"You guys are in for a treat." Junko said as he pulled the lid off. Turkey, stuffing, potatoes, and several other things were under the lid.

"And this is for you." Skyla said bringing up a smaller platter and handed it to Stork. He lifted the lid to see that a heaping pile of Merb Cabbage was waiting for him. Stork smiled but remembered who he was smiling at. Skyla smiled and pulled her chair up. Aerrow dug in and the tastes were amazing. The turkey was perfect, the stuffing amazing, the potatoes superb.

"Wow," Finn exclaimed as he stuffed his mouth full. "Did you do this, Junko?"

"Nope, not me. I helped but Skyla did most of it." Skyla smiled deeply and Finn slapped her on the shoulder. She was surprised at the slap but Finn held a finger up before she could speak. He chewed twice than swallowed.

"You are one damn good cook, Skyla."

"Thanks. I tried." Skyla said, facing toward Aerrow. "So, Aerrow, what's the plan?"

"Yeah , what's the plan, Boss?" Finn piped up a turkey leg in his left hand. He pointed it at Aerrow. "We need to make it fast and execute it quick. Dark Ace might have other plans for Piper." Skyla coughed slightly and Stork glared at her.

"You OK, Skyla?"

"Just went down the wrong tube, that's all." She gasped back at him. He patted her on the back twice and she retched a piece of turkey straight into Stork's face. Saliva and turkey mixed on Stork's face as it slipped down. He wiped it off and threw it toward Finn. It landed on Finn's plate.

"Hey, dude. Not cool!" Skyla reached over and picked up the chewn turkey. She brushed his arm in the process and Finn blushed deeply. She threw it over her shoulder and it landed in the garbage can. "Nice shot."

"I know." Skyla's gold eyes twinkled in curiousity and Stork glared deeper. "so what is the plan?"

"Well, I think we should go after Piper into Cyclonia." Stork froze and Finn spit out a piece of turkey which went straight into Stork's face once again. Stork grimaced and Finn studdered at Aerrow.

"B-b-b-b-but-t-t-t there are cyc-cyc-Cyclonians in th-there." Finn's face was in pure fear.

"Oh, Finn, you can't possibly be scared. It's just another challenge to overcome." Skyla punched his arm and Finn winced.

"I'm glad to see somone's on my side," Aerrow exclaimed. "Who else is joining us?" He pointed at Skyla and she nodded.

"I'm in... after I eat, of course." Junko exclaimed, shovelling a mountain of potatoes onto his plate.

"I'm going. We'll need a quick getaway, anyway." Stork said finishing off the plate of Merb Cabbage and moved toward the controls. Radarr cooed in agreement and took a huge turkey leg.

"You're the only one left, Finn. What do you say?" Aerrow smirked at his full sharp-shooter. Finn sat for a couple of minutes and the bridge was silenced, waiting for an answer.

"...Fine, I'll go but that's cause you probably need me. I have the best shot on the Condor."

"Expect me."

"What?!"

"We just proved several days ago that I have the best shot."

"Fine, you take my place then." Finn pouted.

"No way, I need to do maps and plans. You can be the sharp-shooter and I'll be your back-up." Finn smiled at her words and he headed outof the bridge. Junko helped Skyla clear the table of plates and Aerrow brought the maps back up.

"Piper is here," Aerrow said pointing toward the heart of Cyclonia. "We are here," He pointed somewhere sixty leauges east of Cyclonia. "Stork," He called over his shoulder. "Head west." The Condor tilted as Stork yarded on the controls.

"So," Finn asked as he came in the bridge doors polishing his crossbow followed by Skyla and Jukno. "What do we do when we get there?"

"We do a sneak attack." Skyla piped up, walking over to Aerrow and pointing at Cyclonia. "If we sneak our way in and fight our way out, we might have a chance of getting her out of there."

"That'll work. Nice thinking."

"Thanks."

"Stork," Aerrow said turning around to see Stork look intently out the window. "Kick this thing up to full speed. I want to get there when night falls."


	17. Nearly Freedom

**Author's note: I read over my last chapter and i spotted an error in it. When Skyla tells Finn on how she's the sharp-shooter, it was only yesterday that they had a contest, not several days ago. This makes that it's the day after the dance that they go to Cyclonia. Just wanted to clear that up. Carry on.**

"Master, I brought her back." Dark Ace said as he strolled up toward the short hooded figure with Piper lolling in his arms.

"_I hope this works_." Piper thought as she swayed with Dark Ace's movements. Dark Ace and Piper created plans on a nearby Terra before they reached Cyclonia. Dark Ace was supposed to carry Piper in and Piper was supposed to be out like a light. After the talk with Master Cyclonis, he was supposed to lead her to the white room and from there; they would evolve their plan further. "_At least that's what suppose to happen_." She twitched slightly in his arms and he pinched her lightly. She growled slightly and his body chuckled.

"Thank you, Dark Ace. Did you two have fun?" Master Cyclonis glanced down at Piper's dress.

"Yeah, she got a little excited and slipped off the terra but I caught her with my skimmer. Her arm broke her fall but she broke her arm in the process." He lightly touched her right arm and dull pain shot up. She winced, trying not to groan. "Could you maybe fix her up, Master?"

"Me? Fix her up? Dark Ace, are you blind? She's the only one who beat me. I'm not going to help her."

"But, Master, she'll owe you one and I know she'll repay it." Piper envisioned Dark Ace smirking. She heard Master Cyclonis sigh deeply and felt Dark Ace fidget.

"Fine, bring her here."

"Don't hurt her." Dark Ace said closing in on Master Cyclonis. Piper tried with all her might to control her heartbeat.

"I don't intend to." Master Cyclonis whispered but she twisted Piper's arm and a new type of pain built up her arm. Piper nearly blacked-out trying to keep from screaming and Dark Ace threw her slightly up trying to keep her bad arm up.

"You're hurting her." Dark Ace said pulling Piper out of her hands.

"I have to reset her bone. It will grow wrong if we leave it for too long." Master Cyclonis' robes brushed her shirt and arm. The slight weight set off the pain again and she twitched. Master Cyclonis' hands were considerably warm compared to Dark Ace's hands yet cooler than normal. They twisted again and the pain came back, tenth fold. Piper slightly blacked out and she let out a strangled cry. "She needs operation."

"What do you mean?" Dark Ace mimiced what Piper said in her mind.

"Her arm is screwed and besides, she's the perfect subject for the experiment."

"What experiment?"

"I want to create the greatest fighting machine ever built. It would defeat the Storm Hawks but than you brought me her. That gave me an idea. Why not make a human into a fighting machine? The Storm Hawks defeated by their own team member would destory them." Dark Ace and Piper gasped at the same time. Master Cyclonis missed Dark Ace's echo and continued. "The sooner the better, it's been one day since the dance. We shall have the operation by sunset." With that, she dismissed Dark Ace and went back to her crystals. Dark Ace bowed over as far as he dared and disappeared into the dark hallway.

"What about me?" Piper croaked, her voice cracking.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." He was headed to her white room when he turned right and enter through swinging double doors.

"What are we doing in here?"

"Don't open your eyes." He hissed and she obeyed. She felt herself being lifted onto a cool table, she felt her right arm gently pulled down to her side, she felt something close to straps tighten around her. Her eyes flew open to be blinded by a bright light.

"What's happening?"

"Sorry, Piper. This is the only way we can be together." Dark Ace' figure showed in the light and she snarled.

"You lied to me."

"No, I didn't. I was going to spring you loose but when MC told me the plan, it all clicked in my head. We can be together. We can make us happen."

"I don't want us to happen." She spit at him and he sighed.

"Sorry, Piper but this is the only way." He disappeared for a second, reappearing with a huge needle in his hand.

"NO, I hate needles."

"This won't hurt a bit." Dark Ace said, the needle ready to go.

"Do you listen to me? I HATE NEEDLES!" Piper rattled her bindings and her left arm broke loose. "What? You guys really need money, don't you? Can't even keep your prisoners in bindings." Dark Ace swore and Piper loosened the rest in a second. He jumped at her and she sidled away, her right arm screaming for a pain-killer. She ignored it and dashed out of the room. Eternal darkness greeted her and she ran toward it.

"Piper," Dark Ace's voice called from the dark. "Want to know how we Talons see in the dark? Goggles! They have night vision." Piper froze when he said goggles.

_"Damn, I really thought I could get out of here. At least I can try_." Piper thought as she quickly rounded a corner by feeling. A bright light at the end of the hallway blinded her and her dress rustled from the incoming wind. "_Freedom." _Her mind screamed at her and the right arm dulled in pain. She made a clumsy dash for the open door. She made within three strides of freedom when it disappeared into the dark.

"You're not going anywhere." A talon's voice hissed at her. Cold hands wrapped around her arm and she sighed.

"Thanks, Tom..." Dark Ace muttered as he drug her down the hall back to the operation room. "This will happen. We WILL be together if you like or not." He hissed the words in her ear and she shivered, slipping through his grip. She went to make another mad dash when something sharp stabbed her in the neck. "Not this time..." He jerked his hand away and she felt something warm run down her neck. She touched it and discovered it was blood.

"_He hit a blood vessel!! That bastard_." She thought. Her right arm went numb in seconds and felt no more pain.

"Sorry, Piper..." Dark Ace whispered as she fell to the ground, blacked-out from the loss of blood and morphine.


	18. Fighting Machine

Twilight fell around the Condor as it's engines cut several hundred feet away from the heart of Cyclonia. A scarcity of Talons guarded the outside edges of Cyclonia and the Storm Hawks plus Skyla snuck past easily with the Condor. Now that they were near the heart, the security tightened up tremendously. Stork guided the Condor toward a forested Terra near the heart. They landed silently and Stork turned to the crew who was suiting up for the mission.

"Well, good luck. It's been nice knowing you."

"Dude, don't be like that." Finn said gazing out of the window.

"Let's go up to the deck. We need to watch their pattern before we can sneak in." Skyla said and they all headed down the hallway, squeezed into the elevator, and pulled each other out when they reached the deck. The golden sky streamed around them and shone directly into Skyla's eyes. She stumbled and Finn caught her arm.

"You OK, Skyla?" Aerrow asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just tripped." Skyla stood up and the twilight shone into her eyes, casting them in an ice blue colour. Aerrow frowned and tilted his head. They were a deeper blue, a deeper ice blue color. Skyla could easily be Finn's sister except their eyes were in different spectrum of blue. Skyla's eyes widened as she studied Aerrow's eyes and before he could ask, Skyla pulled her goggles over her eyes, casting Aerrow's doubts aside. She faced toward the tower and pressed something on the side of them. "I've got something. Look, A skimmer is perched on a ledge two hundred feet up. Wonder who's it is." Aerrow pulled out a pair of binoculars from his skimmer's pouch and aimed them in the direction Skyla was facing. Dark Ace's skimmer was perched cautiously, ready to take off if possibly needed.

"Dark Ace..." Aerrow growled between his teeth and watched a Talon pass his sight of vision. "So how we getting in?"

"Like I said, we sneak in." Skyla said, gracefully waltzing over to her skimmer and produced several cans. "Catch." She threw one at Aerrow and began shaking her can.

"What is this?" Finn asked catching the can after Aerrow threw it at him.

"Spray paint. Every good sneak mission needs some disguise. We already have the outfit..."

"By the way, where did you find these outfits?" Stork asked picking at Junko's talon suit. Junko didn't mind for he was too busy studying the goggles she gave him.

"Ha, ha these things are awesome. Finn, you look funny up close." Junko stuck out his hand and ogled at it. Aerrow rolled his eyes and faced the fire-red haired girl whom was finished her ride and moved onto Finn's.

"Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as this looks like a Talon vehicle." She stood up and Finn's skimmer disappeared, a Talon skimmer in its' place. She moved onto Aerrow's and Junko's skimmer. In a matter of several minutes, all except Piper's and Stork's machine looked exactly like the skimmer patrolling outside.

"Ready, crew? Let's ride." Aerrow exclaimed and they revved, leaving Stork behind. Aerrow closed his eyes off to the world for a couple of minutes. The Talon hat constricted his hair but the goggles kept his eyes from watering. Aerrow opened his eyes and slowed down. A talon spotted him and his heart skipped a few beats. The talon studied him for a few long seconds and nodded him through. Aerrow gasped slightly as he past and he nodded back. His wheel purchased metal as they skid to a stop. He looked into the sky to find Skyla, Finn, and Junko waved in by the same talon. _"Apperantly, this talon really likes us or he's just plain stupid."_ Skyla and the rest of the mission crew touched down and jumped off their skimmers as soon as they stopped. Aerrow slowly got off his skimmer, eyeing Dark Ace's with malice. He carefully waltzed over dragging his skimmer with him. He propped it near Dark Ace's and reached down to pull out several things. The changer, the starter, and several other things were completely destroyed when Aerrow stood back up. His monster growled happily and Aerrow portrayed its' emotion on the outside. "Shall we?" Everybody nodded and they were swallowed whole by the darkness.

"I can't see." was the first thing that came ou of Finn's mouth when they entered the hallway. Skyla sighed and shuffling of feet could be heared.

"Hey!!" a loud slapping noise was heard and Finn whimpered.

"Sorry, Skyla. I didn't mean that." Finn's voice was sympathic with a hint of joy.

"Sure, you really didn't want to feel me up."

"No, I didn't mean to do it, honest."

"I hope that never happens again." Her voice was full of anger. Aerrow flicked a button on the side of his goggles several times and came to watch a funny scene. Finn's cheek was obviously red and Skyla's face was set in a profound huff.

"Come on, we have to get this done as fast as possible." Aerrow explained and they rushed down the hall. A glimmer to the right caught Aerrow's attention and he walked toward it. The double swinging doors opened and bright light flooded the hall, blinding them all. A table sat in the middle of this room and someone lay on the table clearly unconscious. "Piper?" Aerrow asked as he neared the person. She had a full transformation. Her nails were sharpened to a point and funny tattoos ran down the left side of her face. Her face was shaped into an angular form that was beautiful and cruel at the same groaned and rows of filed teeth shone at Aerrow, sending him into a fit of shivers. "Piper?"

"Aerrow..." Piper groaned and Aerrow sighed, her voice not changed by her appearances.

"We're getting you out of here. Junko?"

"Don't bother. I've got it." She rattled her bindings ad her left arm broke lose with ease. She swung her legs over and stood up. She stood several inches taller than Finn and Aerrow was surprised at her.

"What have they done to you?"

"I don't know but we have to leave as soon as possible. Dark Ace is suppose to be back soon." They nodded and rushed out of the room.

"Need some help?"

"Na, I know my way around." Piper smiled at him and they skidded the corner, freedom welcoming them with open arms.

"Not...So...Fast." They all halted and turned to find Dark Ace with his energy blade. "Piper's mine now. She stays with me." His eyes darted to each one of them and rested on Skyla. "What are you doing here?" Skyla hesitated and Piper dashed for the door. Aerrow, Finn, and Junko were stunned by Dark Ace's words.

"Are you coming?" Piper's stressed voice propelled Aerrow in her direction. Junko and Finn followed suit while Skyla hesitated. She spat some words at his feet and joined the Storm Hawks in their mad dash for freedom. Piper broke out and jumped on Aerrow's skimmer. Finn skidded toward his while Junko pomel-horsed onto his. Skyla gracfully danced toward hers and they set off. Dark Ace screamed behind Aerrow and Aerrow took a glance back. Dark Ace's eyes were trained on Aerrow and Aerrow gave him a thumbs-up.

"AERROW!!" Dark Ace screamed violently, faded by distance. Aerrow chuckled and landed on the Condor.

"Stork, we got her." The Condor moved with Aerrow's word and the deck's heavy steel doors shut tightly.

"So...um... Skyla, this is Piper. Piper, this is Skyla." Finn shakily introduced them to each other.

"Nice to met you?"

"Same here," Piper answered coldly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, fire away."

"Why did Dark Ace ask you that question?" Skyla's skin turned pale and every face on the deck shifted to her direction. Stork waltzed in from the elevator and glared Skyla down.

"Well...you see...um... you know what, it doesn't matter. I didn't understand what he said anyway." Finn and Junko shrugged and ran to the elevator. Piper and Stork's eyes were slits as they studied her. Aerrow stood in between Skyla and them, breaking their glare.

"She probably means it. He's crazy, anyway."

"I don't care. I don't trust her." Stork said as he gave her one final glare and disappeared. Skyla's confidence shattered for she huddled behind Aerrow.

"Fine, Aerrow. Sorry, Skyla. Didn't mean to scare you." Skyla stood straight up and nodded at Piper. Piper nodded back and Skyla disappeared, leaving them alone.

"What did they do to you?"Aerrow repeated in a whisper.

"I'm not sure but I do know one thing. I want to destroy them. I want Dark Ace to suffer for what he's done to me and to others. Master Cyclonis; She's a whole different matter. She turned me into this... this monster. Her and her experiment."

"Experiment?!"

"Experiment! This is the ultimate fighting machine. It was suppose to destroy the Storm Hawks and love Dark Ace but as you can see, that's not going to happen." Piper chuckled deeply for a minute and sighed. "Need you ask more?"

"Nope, I think I can figure it out on my own."Piper smiled and Aerrow returned it. "So what now?"

"We fight back."


	19. Dark Ace's MiniChapter

**Author's note: This was long over-due chapter but I had to add it in!! Hope you enjoy it!**

Dark Ace's body shook violently as he watched his arch-enemy give him a thumbs up. "AERROW!!!" Dark Ace's voice vibrated off the tower walls and the Talon who let them through blushed deeply and continued his rounds. "_How is this possible? Piper was suppose to have full mind control. What happened?" _He thought deeply to himself as he paced back and forth.

"Sir? Sir, Master Cyclonis would like to see you."

"Tell her to leave me alone." Dark Ace spit at the Talon and the Talon cringed.

"But, sir, she says that it's important." The Talon backed off a step and Dark Ace sighed.

"Fine... who are you, anyway? I've never heard you before." The Talon took the hat off and long jet-black hair fell out on the breeze. The goggles were removed and the strangest violet eyes stared at Dark Ace's crimson eyes. Dark Ace smiled at her looks and she smiled back.

"I'm Aura, sir."

"Oh, yeah," Dark Ace said walking toward her. "You must be the new person I've been hearing about. Surprising that you're a girl Talon."

"One of the few. Why? Are you saying a girl can't be a good Talon?"

"I didn't say that at all." Dark Ace defended although he smiled at her. Aura blushed and bowed slightly.

"Shall we go see Master Cyclonis?"

"I was hoping you would say that. I'd put your uniform back on before Master Cyclonis sees you. She'll freak." Aura nodded and slipped her hat and goggles on in one fluid motion. Dark Ace smiled slightly at Aura and they walked into the dark hallway. Clicks echoed down the hall as Dark Ace and Aura search the frequency for inferred vision. Dark Ace found the frequency and a dim green light clouded the hall as they walked.

"This way, please." Aura muttered as they turned left to a brighter hall.

"I know my way." Dark Ace muttered back.

"I know that but I thought I might tell you." Aura reached a dark door and pulled it open. They walked in and bowed deeply toward a small figure at the other side of the room.

"Please leave us, Aura." a timid, small voice asked.

"I'll be waiting outside." She muttered to Dark Ace as she bowed her way out and the door shut quickly and quietly.

"Walk forward." Dark Ace made his way toward the hooded figure. The hood uncurled and Master Cyclonis' purple-tinted hair framed her small face.

"Master Cyclonis... You called for me?"

"Where is Piper?"

"Um... Well, yeah. About that..." Dark Ace stuttered under the pressure and Master Cyclonis faced him, her purple eyes looking positively black with rage. "Um, Master... She escaped with the Storm Hawks and Skyla. I tried to go after them but my skimmer was tampered with."

"Skyla... I thought we killed her."

"Apparently, someone went after her and saved her." Master Cyclonis tsked and called through her radio.

"Ravess, I need to see you."

"_Presently, Master Cyclonis." _Ravess' voice crackled through the radio.

"Shall I leave...?"

"No, stay. I need to talk to you afterwards." Dark Ace bowed and stepped aside as the dark doors opened. Ravess walked through, her golden eyes twinkling in the dim light. She did a quick bow and stepped forward to Master Cyclonis.

"You call, Master?" Ravess asked slyly, as if she knew what was going on.

"Did you know that Skyla is alive?" Ravess' eyes opened wide for a quick second.

"Yeah, I did, Master. In fact, I sent her on a mission..."

"Why is she still alive?" Master Cyclonis interrupted Ravess aburptly.

"Because she is my daughter and I need to protect her." Ravess said through clenched teeth. "Anyway, I sent her on a mission to befriend the Storm Hawks. She will soon be bringing them back here so we should be ready for war."

"But you saved her!" Master Cyclonis yelled and Ravess blinked unemotionly. Master Cyclonis took a deep breath and sighed. "Ravess, since it's your daughter's plans, you have to arrange all the troops and prepared them for battle. Tell them you have my consent." Ravess nodded and ran out of the room. A loud thud could be heard and Ravess' voice growled.

"Keep your pretty little head out of it." Dark Ace snickered and Master Cyclonis silenced him.

"Master, did you happen to tamper with Piper's mind before she escaped?"

"Sadly, no. I was taking a quick break when I decide to call you."

"What shall we do about Skyla?"

"We hope she brings them back. If Ravess is true, it will be sooner than we think." Dark Ace bowed and left the room. Master Cyclonis always has her subtle ways of dismissing people. Aura was rubbing her head as Dark Ace backed out of the room.

"What a cow..." Aura muttered and Dark Ace chuckled.

"Come on. You can help me fix my skimmer up. We're going into war soon."

"I heard." Aura replied as they made their way outside. Dark Ace's skimmer sat useless on the glass ledge. It appeared to be hovering in mid-flight. Aura gasped and carefully took a step out.

"Forgot about the glass, right?" Dark Ace smiled and Aura grimaced evilly back at him.

"Well, let's get to work." Aura sighed sitting on the ledge with such grace that it looked like she was hovering as well. Dark Ace smiled and reached for a wrench. He threw it at her head and she caught it quickly.

"Nice catch."

"Nothing to it." Aura smiled and loosened a bolt on Dark Ace's skimmer.


	20. Failed Plan

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive! We have to do this."

"OK, you said so." Aerrow answered, twirling his energy blades twice before putting them in the sheaths behind his back. Skyla and Finn giggled lightly at a silent joke they told. Junko joined them and Stork even had a small smile on his face as he suited Junko up in heavy armor. Piper smiled at her crew and turned back to Aerrow who bit his lip and stared at Piper with anguish in his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Aerrow," Piper half-laughed at him and Aerrow scowled lightly. "You can't be scared. There's no room for scared on the battle field." He scowled even deeper and Piper lightly slapped him on the back.

"I trust you, Piper. I just don't trust the battle field." He frowned at his own words and Radarr attempted to console him. "Thanks, Radarr." Radarr smiled and ran toward Skyla, who swooped him up and cuddled as close as possible to her. She wore a deep purple armor that was like sheet metal but stronger. Radarr eyed her outfit and pulled himself onto her right shoulder where he was perched awkwardly. Aerrow smiled at Radarr and Stork frowned.

"Careful now, Radarr. She might just lie to you." Radarr frowned and stuck his tongue out at him. Stork glared and began to polish Junko's armor. Junko's armor was silver and it was heavy-looking compared to Skyla's. It shone brightly in the sunrise. Aerrow tilted his head and recounted the days in his head. He shook it and turned to Piper.

"How long has it been since we got you?"

"Three days now. Why?"

"I thought we only got you yesterday?"

"Nope. Aerrow, are you feeling fine?" Piper frowned and searched his eyes. Skyla waltzed over with Radarr and Finn followed. Only Junko and Stork didn't come, Stork holding Junko there to polish every piece of metal there was. Junko sighed and looked over to the crew, longing to be there. Stork scowled and his grip on Junko tightened. Aerrow laughed and pulled on his sky-blue armor. It was light and slightly flexabile, allowing smooth, beautiful movements with getting cramped.

"I'm fine, Piper. I'll be great once Dark Ace is defeated." Piper laughed and her claret red armor jiggled with her. Aerrow smiled. Piper still had a thing for red ever since the incident. Nobody talked about it and she never brought it up but it hung around the Storm Hawks like a permanent cloud.

"Yee-haw, this is going to be one heck of a fight." Everyone stared at Skyla and she shrunk. "What?! Can't a girl have a little fun?" Finn laughed neverously and Junko followed suit. Finn's green armor sat in the corner near Stork and Stork , finished with Junko, moved to Finn with his armor in hand. Finn sighed and put his arms out sideways ready for Stork. Stork circled him and began, bit by bit, putting the armor on.

"I can't wait," Skyla exclaimed. "How many more hours till the strike, Piper?"

"About five, if my calculations are correct," She smiled, adding "And they always are." Finn sighed and rolled his eyes but was unable to move. Skyla laughed and motioned Junko over.

"So who wants a quick lunch before the attack?" Junko's hand shot up and Finn's was right behind it but not for long because Stork smacked it back down and Finn whimpered again.

"I'll go for it." Aerrow exclaimed and Piper nodded.

"OK, than. Junko, I need your help again."

"Um, Skyla. How are we going to cook in armor?"

"We'll find a way." Skyla winked at him and they departed from the deck with each other. Finn's face dropped but he didn't move an inch. Several mintues later, Finn was finished and he started practicing his aim in armor. He hit six out of twenty in the first round and Piper laughed out loud. Finn scowled and Piper picked up the other crossbow.

"Watch this." Piper watched Aerrow with a flirting eye and she hit all of the targets set up. Finn and Aerrow's mouth dropped and Piper turned around. "Did I hit everything?" Finn nodded and Piper pumped the air. Two hours and countless rounds of shooting later, Skyla and Junko reappeared with two big covered platters.

"Dig in." Skyla lifted the lid to reveal a huge bowl of shepard's pie. Junko lifted his to reveal a platter of random food. Pickles, mushrooms, ranch dressing, etc.

"Sweet." Finn said and his armor clattered as he ran toward them. A half an hour later, all of the Storm Hawks and Skyla were full and everybody sighed.

"That was good. How much time is left?" Junko asked burping loudly at the end.

"Two and a half hours till attack." Piper exclaimed. Aerrow sighed and stood. "Where you going, Aerrow?"

"I'm cleaning up."

"Me too."

"Me three." Finn exclaimed and Aerrow, Piper and Finn made their way to the elevator. It shut and it whooshed down to the middle level. The door opened and they piled out, metal ringing after it struck other metal. "Race ya."

"You're on." They rushed to the kitchen and two and a half hours later, finshed the dishes and walked out toward the deck. "It's time."

"Ready, crew? Let's ride." Aerrow exclaimed and they left Stork in the dust once again. They neared the Cyclonian border when ten Talons rose form the trees and started attacking them. "What?! How did they know?"

"Sorry."

"What?"

"Sorry," Skyla exclaimed her bow trained on Finn. "Ravess is my mom and she saved me. I owe her and what better way to repay her than have the Storm Hawks, her enemies, killed in front of her? I really like you guys but this is the only way." Skyla's bow waved precautiously in the wind and Finn put his hands up.

"Go. Go now." Finn exclaimed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now leave." Finn screamed and they were gone in a flash. Skyla tilted her head as if she were a child and looked at him with her glowing gold eyes. Finn gulped and shut his eyes. When he opened them, his mouth followed.

"Why?"


	21. Skyla's Past

"Why?! Are you joking me?" Skyla giggled lightly and her bow slightly moved. Finn moved toward her and she trained her bow to his forhead. " I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Please, Skyla. I'm begging you. Why are you doing this?" Finn's voice cracked and his eyes were on the brink of bawling. Skyla sighed and her bow dropped to his chest.

"Well, I guess you deserve an explanation. You see, when I was ten, my father left my mother. He was a beautiful man. He had deep blue eyes that could pierce anyone's soul. It broke her heart dearly when he left and she tried to do everything in her power to hunt him down and kill him but she was a lowly citizen. She heard about the Talons and came here," Skyla motioned to Cyclonia. "To meet Master Cyclonis in person. Master Cyclonis loved her hatred so much, she placed my mom as her left hand person. My mom was owly about it but never spoke out. After that, I attempted to see my mother in Cyclonia and was captured. They believe I was an enemy rogue. I tried to explain but they sentenced me to death by freezing. They dropped me off on Terra Blizzaris without any protective gear. I nearly froze to death but then I heard a familiar voice. It was Ravess. She came to save me, my mother..." Skyla sighed and her bow dropped down further to Finn's "Area" He cautiously moved his hand to block it and tilted his head.

"Wait! You're Ravess' daughter?!"

"Told you so." Stork's voice issued from the Condor. Skyla shot at it and he backed off.

"Yeah, of course. Where else can I have got those gold eyes? anyways, she came,picked me up, cuddled me in a blanket, and took me onto her carrier. I warmed up and she told me never to come looking for her again. When I asked her why, she said I looked too much like Dad. It hurt but I followed her orders. When I was flying around, I met Tallula and Bryce. We joined each other and formed the Night Riders. I never forgot about mom though. I owe her."

"By leading us into a trap and getting us killed. I've known you for two weeks and it's not in your nature to do something like this. It's not you."

"I'm not the squeaky-clean, trust-worthy person you thought I was. That's not me."

"Well, before you kill me, I have to tell you something."

"Go on. I'm listening."

"I... I love you. I have ever since you first landed on the Condor. I didn't know what it was at first but here, now, I understand it. I love you, Skyla." Skyla dropped her bow into her lap ad moved closer to his skimmer. She sighed.

"You know, this wasn't part of my plan. I wasn't suppose to fall in love with you but I did. I love you too, Finn. More than you imagine but I'm suppose to kill you. That's my job." Finn smirked and looked toward the tower where the war was situated. He glanced up toward the glass ledge where they landed before.

" Well," Finn said, a wide smile on his face. "I know one way for killing a guy. Now, if you just follow me..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aerrow, a little help over here, please." Piper groaned as seven Talons piled atop of her.

"I'm on it." Aerrow exclaimed as he blew a whole line of Talons off with his energy blast. He allowed his monster to take over and anger came in strong waves. Aerrow miled and rushed over to Piper. In one slash, Aerrow sent seven Talons flying.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." Aerrow shouted back as he headed toward Junko. "How's it coming, Junko?"

"Good, My turkey burps are keeping them back." Junko exclaimed and a random Talon got a mouthful of dust. Another Talon snuck up from behind Junko. Radarr threw a chicken in his face and he dropped out of sight. "Thanks, Radarr." Radarr nodded and threw a wrench at another Talon. He ran into another one and they both spiraled out of control. Aerrow giggled and scanned the battle field. Aerrow spotted Dark Ace and he growled. Dark Ace was with a woman and Aerrow first thought it was Master Cyclonis. He shook that thought when she flipped her hair. It was too long to her. She was smiling and Dark Ace followed. Aerrow growled deeply and sped toward him. The girl split and Dark Ace stared at him.

"How dare you play around with my girl..."

"Your girl?" Their energy blades clashed and the blue light fought the red as they started their duel. "Where were you when she fell for me?" Their blades scraped as they pushed each other back.

"She never fell for you. She was always in love with me."

"Not always..." Stork's voice stated as he past by in the Condor. Dark Ace shot at him and Stork rushed away.

"She's mine now. We end this tonight." They clashed again and the light grew brighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Ravess, your presence is needed on the battle field."_ Master Cyclonis' voice said through the radio.

"I just need to get my things an I'll be right out." Ravess skipped down the hall and into a darkly lit room. Curtains of gold and green hung in the room as dark blanket covered something and purple ones covered others. Ravess sighed and headed toward her skimmer which was hidden under a black blanket. She was about to uncover it when a loud thudding noise issued through the room.

"OUCH. Not so hard." a male's voice echoed through the room. Ravess pondered on his voice for she heard it before. She shrugged and trained her bow on a green curtain where the noise was coming from. She pulled back the curtain and gasped. Finn and Skyla were oblivious to everything around them as they kissed.

"Skyla! What are you doing?"

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh... I was trying to suffocate him."

"With what? Your tongue?!"

"Yeah...It's a new method." She smiled weakly.

"Effective. I felt myself dying..." Finn grinned in joy.

"Shut up!" Skyla snapped and Finn cowarded. She turned toward her mother. "Mom, this is my life..."

"Which I saved. You owe me!"

"Not any more." Skyla said and she drug Finn past Ravess.

"COME BACK HERE!" Ravess shouted as she shot arrows at them. Finn and Skyla got on their skimmers and sped into the war zone. Finn sped toward Aerrow and Aerrow lifted his head to look at Finn.

"Hey, Finn. Where have you been?" Aerrow asked as he eyed up Finn. His hair was a complete mess and he had a bruise forming above his left eyebrow.

"Uh, Places..."

"EWWWW!!" Everybody exclaimed and even a few Talons stopped mid-fight to cringe. Dark Ace and Aerrow were two of the people who stopped.

"NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... Oh noooo, no, no, no, noooo, no, no..." Skyla exclaimed waving her hands around.

"Way to make a guy feel special." Finn whispered and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No..." Skyla finished and it was dead silent. The duels paused for a brief second than the war started up all over again. Piper and Master Cyclonis started a duel and Dark Ace and Aerrow continued theirs. Skyla and Finn dodged Ravess and Snipe as they attempted to help people. "Wait! I have an idea." Finn stopped and Skyla turned around to speed head-on toward her mother. "This time, you're going down. You abandoned me and I nearly died because of it. You will pay for it. I owe you nothing!" Ravess' and Skyla's skimmer met in the center of the battle and the whoosh of arrows flying pierce the air with sharp, nearly unheard bangs.


	22. Battle's End

"Skyla, NO!!!" Finn screamed and he attempted to race to her side but his hands wouldn't press the acceleration button. He watched in despair as they met and Ravess cheap-shot Skyla off her ride. Skyla's mouth opened in a silent scream as she spiraled in an uncontrollable fall.

"_Damn,"_Piper thought as she watched Skyla fall out of the corner of her eye. "_We forgot parachutes! I knew that something felt wrong. Even if she works for the other side, Finn still needs her so..."_Piper parried Master Cyclonis and dashed into a nearly vertical dive toward Skyla. Her heli-scooter screamed, warning Piper about its' limits but Piper ignored them and ducked farther into her seat sending her that much faster. "_I will make it. I have to..." _A quick flash of light brown past in front of her and her better-than-average hearing caught a loud thud and crunch erupt from the flash. It past and Piper stared into blank air in front of her. She yanked hard on the controls and the heli-scooter righted itself. Master Cyclonis was creating a cloud of frustration five hundred feet above her before remembering that her skimmer can dive as well. She urged it on and it turned a full ninety degrees before diving toward Piper's scooter blades. Piper's head swiveled up then scanned the horizon for the brown flash. The flash ended up being the Condor and Piper spotted Stork's beaming face shining through the window.

"YOU OWE ME ONE!" Stork yelled through the radio. Piper laughed and waved at Stork. Stork waved back, his smile wider than any river Piper's ever seen. She was about to ask why she owed Stork when a movement on the deck caught her eye. She looked down to see Skyla laying face down, her right arm showing a clear thumbs-up. Piper looked closer and saw that Skyla's left arm was laying out in an awkward position. It was clearly broken in three places. Stork sped off and Piper's eyes followed until the familiar roar of her blades quit. She gasped and looked up to see her heli-scooter's blades stationary and through her blades, she spotted Master Cyclonis beaming brightly with her staff raised in front of her toward Piper. Piper scowled and the wind howled as Piper started a free-fall downward.

"_Damn, Won't this feel good when I splatter my body across my friends' faces?"_Piper nearly felt the need to kill herself so that her friends might live. "_So I've decided to leave my friends at their time of dire need? What a good friend I am." _The clouds below Piper rushed up and she calculated that she'd hit them in the next two minutes. Master Cyclonis disappeared into the fray once she thought Piper was certain to die. Piper closed her eyes and took a deep breath. One minute. The first night of Summer rushed back to her with full impact. She watched as Aerrow's deep green eyes stared her down with a hidden motive. "At least I finally know what that motive was." She whispered lightly to herself. It was barely audible above the howling wind.

"_Please, don't say anything. I really don't want to ruin anything now."_ Piper gasped and her eyes shot open. Her heli-scooter began to bellow through the clouds and the war scene above disappeared softly. She smiled and reached out to grab a piece of cloud. It evaporated in her hand and her thoughts shot to him once again.

"Aerrow..." She whispered and her head automatically shot up. Nothing was there to comfort her and she shivered. A wave of an idea washed over her and her eyes widened. "_I need to live. My __friends are counting on me; Aerrow's counting on me.._." She shook her head and kicked the side of her scooter. It puttered than died. She swore deeply and fiddled with her controls in front of her. "Maybe if I invert the crystals, they'll absorb energy than I'll turn them back and hopefully it will fly again." She opened the crystal carrier and flipped the crystal around. A sudden drop in her energy nearly threw Piper off her vehicle.

"_Remember to never do that again!"_ She made a mental note and allowed it to suck a bit more energy before flipping it back. The engine roared loudly and Piper cried out in joy. She pulled on the handle and it stopped its' free-fall. Piper's limbs grew heavy as she sat below the clouds. " I must have fell a good two thousand feet or more. It was a long free-fall for sure." Piper's mind flashed red and she remembered why she stopped herself from killing her. "Aerrow..." She shot through the clouds and the weight of her arm increased. She struggled to keep her arms from flailing off the controls when a skimmer shot past her. She stopped, frozen with fear. "_Maybe if I cut the motor..._" She though but decided against it. The other person was bound to hear her and he/she was probably trying to find her in the first place.

"But who was he/she?" Piper whispered and she heard the skimmer come closer to her. She drew her staff out, the red crystal at the end pulsing the clouds into a bloodshot color.

"Dark Ace!" The voice growled deeply, definitely male. Piper had heard his voice before, it was a familiar voice.

"Nope, it's Piper. Are you Stork?!" Piper asked lowering her staff. The voice chuckled.

"Think again." The owner of the voice sounded as if he was amused with Piper's confusion. Piper sat on her heli-scooter, pondering his voice.

"Can I get a hint?" She asked timidly.

"Please, don't say anything. I don't want to ruin anything right now." Piper was offended by his comment but piece by piece, it fell together and clicked in Piper's head.

"Aerrow?!"

"Ding Ding Ding!" His red hair cut through the clouds as he drifted toward her. Her excitement got the best of her and she leaped off her heli-scooter into Aerrow's lap. Their armor clattered and she stripped off his chest plate, throwing it off to the side. It fell through the clouds, disappearing quickly. His warmth wrapped around her as she attempted to snuggle as close as possible into his flesh. "Piper," Aerrow gasped and Piper looked up to see if she was hurting him. His face was pale white. "Never do that again."

"Never do what... oh, sorry!" Piper replied and she snuggled her head into his chest. It was soft and safe as Piper sighed. This is where she belonged. Those talks with Stork and Dark Ace meant nothing compared to this moment right now. Sure, Stork and Dark Ace are cute and they do have gentleman qualities but nothing could replace this feeling she had when she was with Aerrow.

"Piper..." He lifted her head off his chest and she opened her eyes to see his piercing green eyes do their magic once again. She sighed.

"Yes, Aerrow?" His eyes seemed to say everything he couldn't. Piper leaned in slightly and their lips touched with such passion, it scared the crap out of Piper.

"Are you ok?" Piper sat in his lap gasping for awhile.

"Yeah," She said smiling. "I just wasn't expecting that." Aerrow was about to reply when Piper smothered his words with her lips. They sat there, embraced and intertwined in the red and blue lit clouds with a war hovering a few hundred feet above their heads.

"_It seems as if the dream came true. Of course, there was no war and no skimmers but this is as close as possible to it."_ Piper chuckled and Aerrow broke from her lips.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I'll tell you later." Aerrow shrugged and they leaned their heads together. They were about to kiss again when a Talon cut through the clouds, swearing at the top of her lungs. Her dark hair cascaded around her shoulder as she fell a graceful descent. She spotted Piper and Aerrow and bowed slightly. The strings tugged her upright and she sat rigid in the seat.

"Hi, Piper and Aerrow. My name's Aura." Her eyes twinkled as she continued her descent.

"Hi-ya, Aura. Were you the girl with Dark Ace at the beginning of the war?" Aerrow asked as she fell to level height.

"Yep, Dark Ace is a sweet guy but he can be real testy." She floated past them and they leaned over to see the top of her head. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah... Bye, Aura." Piper exclaimed as she disappeared into the clouds below. "Nice girl. Too bad she works with the Cyclonians."

"Not all of them are bad, Piper. We should call her after this is done. That would send MC into a fit." Aerrow grinned.

"How do you know she won't be killed?"

"Three, two, one." Aerrow said pointing to his right. Piper turned to see a flash of red pass them.

"Aura! Are you here, Aura?" Dark Ace's voice issued through the clouds. A muffled reply followed and Dark Ace shot down through the cloud, dispersing them as if he was a hot knife through the butter. Aerrow smiled and Piper shook her head.

"You have an uncanny knack for that kinda stuff."

"I know. Want to see how they're doing up there?" Aerrow pointed up.

"Sure." Piper leaped out of Aerrow's lap and landed on her heli-scooter. Aerrow shook his head and they rose out of the clouds. The air was calm above and they both looked up. Skyla's and Finn's skimmer drove against one hundred Talons and Aerrow held his breath. He let go as soon as he realised that Skyla and Finn were driving away the Talons. He also spotted Skyla's left arm dangling precariously by her side. Piper grinned and they headed up toward the Storm Hawks as they pushed the inevitable odds back toward the tower. Master Cyclonis screamed on the top of her lungs as Ravess, Snipe, Dark Ace, and her all retreated with vengeance clearly marked on their faces. Skyla and Finn yelled a war cry as Piper and Aerrow rose to their level.

"How it going, guys?" Aerrow asked Skyla and Finn but Junko was the one to answer.

"We held the Talons back without you two. Where were you guys?" Piper blushed and Aerrow smiled.

"Um, I'll tell you later, Junko. I promise." Piper said holding out her pinky finger. Junko's big pinky wrapped around hers and they shook. Aerrow's smile dropped a bit but remembered about the clouds and brightened tenth fold. Aerrow turned his smile toward Finn and Skyla. He watched as Skyla leaned as far as she possible dared without hurting her arm and whispered into Finn's ear. It carried over the wind and Aerrow heard it clearly.

"_What's he smiling about?" _She asked Finn and Finn shrugged. Aerrow dulled his smile and he watched as they brought themselves in close with the rest of the group. The Storm Hawks were the only one occupying the battlefield except for Skyla who was an indirect Talon and a Night Rider. All of the rest of the Cyclonians disappeared into the tower. It felt empty, unnatural, and unsafe to Aerrow but at least they were alone and not surrounded and on the verge of death.

A few hours later...

"Who's up for some food?" Skyla asked as she waltzed toward the bridge table. Everybody was laughing at the story Finn was telling and Aerrow turned his head toward Skyla.

"Me! Anybody else?" Everybody nodded in agreement and Skyla grabbed Finn's arm and dragged him through the bridge doors. Everybody tilted their heads and Piper spoke up. For the next hour, she explained everything that she seen in the war, including the little part with Aerrow. Aerrow blushed deeply and turned away when it came to that part. He noticed that Stork slightly flinched when she said her and Aerrow kissed. After her story, it was pure silent.

"Sorry," She whispered at Stork and Stork flinched. "I didn't mean in any way to hurt you, Stork."

"It's OK, Piper," Stork whispered back. "I knew it wouldn't work between us but I had to at least try, right?" Piper smiled and she got up from her chair and brushed past Aerrow's shoulder.

"_Don't get mad at what I'm about to do, OK_?" She barely whispered and he nodded. She proceeded around the table toward Stork. "You know what, Stork? It could have worked if you weren't so forward." She bent down to his eye level. Aerrow's monster growled as Stork gulped. Piper leaned toward Stork and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Stork smiled deeply and seemed to be in dreamland.

"Aw, I feel so left out." Junko said and Piper turned toward him and gave him a peck as well. Aerrow laughed as Junko appeared scared. "Promise you'll never do that again." Piper nodded and walked back toward Aerrow. It was Aerrow's turn to gulp as Piper plopped herself into his lap. She smiled and moved in to kiss him when Finn and Skyla appeared through the doors, Skyla having difficulty balancing a tray with one arm.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Junko summed up Piper's story in a matter of minutes and Finn nodded, a grin splitting his face in two. "All I can say is nice going, Aerrow." He slapped Aerrow square on the back and placed the food on the table. Piper quietly slipped out of Aerrow's lap and sat back down in her chair. They ate in silence, Aerrow peering toward Piper every couple of minutes and toward Stork for the rest. Stork appeared calm and collected; It looked as if he was accepting the fact that Piper had settled with Aerrow rather than him but Aerrow still spotted jealousy in Stork's eyes. Aerrow giggled and continued eating his food. After everyone was done, they all broke out in different versions of the war. Skyla smiled and took all of the dishes back to the kitchen,with lots of mishaps and a wagon, before looking down at her watch. She headed back toward the bridge to see Finn standing on the table, describing Skyla's cheap shot fall. "And she was like 'No!' and I was like 'I'll save you' but my skimmer wouldn't move so I watched her fall," He fell off the table into Junko's arms. He jumped out and continued to describe his story. "But luckily, Stork was there to break her fall and her arm." Stork laughed nervously and shrugged his shoulders.

"Um, may I butt in?" Everybody fell silent and all eyes were trained on her. She coughed and carefully weaved her way through the Storm Hawks. "My friends are coming to get me. I told them about everything." Everybody but Finn took the news OK. Finn's face, on the other hand, dropped and he grabbed her right arm stopping her from moving.

"No! you can't leave. What about me?"

"Don't worry, Finn. I'll visit you as much as possible, I promise." She said, her voice constricting from grief. Finn's eyes watered and he turned away from her.

"You didn't mean any of those thing, did you? I'm just a toy to you."

"I meant everything I said to you, Finn. I love you and I always will. What do I have to do to prove that?"

"Don't leave." Skyla was about to say something else when Stork walked over to the radar.

"Two things headed straight toward us."

"That's them. Come on, everybody. Let's go see Tallula and Bryce." Everybody nodded and they all clambered into the elevator. A few minutes later, after they pulled each other out, The Storm Hawks and Skyla made their way to greet the rest of the Night Riders. Tallula's pink short hair opened everybody's eyes but they were looking at her more than her hair. Tallula was a wallop, like Junko, and she was a beautiful one at that. Her face was set perfectly, almost like a doll but not so fake. This was real beauty and Junko was speechless. As Junko introduced himself to Tallulah, the rest of the Storm Hawks met Bryce. Bryce was a tall human standing at least a foot over Skyla, around Junko's height I guess. He had short, spiky, black hair and an air of mystery to him. Skyla sighed and hugged her team mate with the only good arm she had. Finn's face turned red but he kept it collected. They exchanged their greetings and Skyla began to suit up.

"Wait, Skyla," Aerrow said letting go of Piper's waist. Skyla stopped and turned to him. "I, Aerrow leader of the Storm Hawks, make you, the Night Riders, honorary Storm Hawks." Aerrow withdrew his blades and held them out to Skyla. She smiled and took them, waved them around a bit, and returned them to their rightful owner.

"Thank you, Aerrow, but we should get going. There has to be something that we have to do since I was gone."

"No, you can't!"

"Why?" Tallula asked in a thick accent and Junko sighed.

"Because," Aerrow said leading her off the skimmer. "We have to have a party now, in honor of you guys." Finn smiled.

"You know what that means? Bar-B-Q!!" Finn exclaimed. Tallula and Bryce both laughed and Skyla couldn't help but giggle. Stork sighed.

"Where to, Aerrow?"

"Terra Tropica." Finn answered and Stork disappeared, heading off toward the bridge.

"But we have to go..."

"Nonsense, think of it as a short, new adventure!" Aerrow exclaimed.

"Well, only cause it's an adventure..."

"But boss..." Tallula said in her accented voice.

"It's just a party. I don't think anything major will happen without the Night Riders on patrol tonight. Relax! This could be fun." Skyla exclaimed as she turned off her skimmer. Tallula and Bryce followed her example and they all headed up to the bridge, awaiting their new adventure to start but little did anyone know, a shadowy figure lurked behind them awaiting it's turn to start havoc of its own.


	23. Author's Note:Sequel Notice

Author's note: I'm finally done this story. Wheeee. But if there people who are begging to see what happens next, my sequel is up. It's called Terra Troika. I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as the original. Thank you for reading my story and I hope to see your comments on my sequel some time soon!!

Love:

Skyla Vixen Delarosa Aka. Skittles


End file.
